Fallen Angel
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji. The line between friendship and love is thin and murky. But if one looks close enough to recognize and understand the differences, things will eventually fall into the proper place. COMPLETE! [undergoing minor changes]
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angel  
Disclaimer: **Tezuka and Fuji have been made for each other by Konomi-sensei**  
Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Rating: **Gen for now, T later  
**Warnings: **sick someone, spoilers, angst, shounen ai

**A/N: **edited (19/09/07). This is my first fanfic in the PoT fandom. This is actually my first slash fanfic. This pairing is also my first ever slash pair. Forgive the inexperience! But I hope you'd like it.

**oOo  
Chapter One**

"Chances of rain," said Inui looking up at the dark sky. His glasses were gleaming. "100 percent."

"Fushuu…"

"Everyone," bellowed Ryuzaki-sensei as the thunder rolled, "pack up and take shade."

Members of Seigaku tennis club hurried as fast as humanly possible. The drops of rain were heavy and enormous and lightning clapped long and low.

"Oishi," said Ryuzaki-sensei to a dripping wet vice-captain, "take an umbrella and make sure no one's playing out there."

"Hai," said Oishi obligingly and he took off, his steps splattering puddles of water as he ran.

"Nya," said Eiji, pouting his lips in frustration as he watched the downpour through the window. "How are we going home? Even with a huge umbrella, we'll still get drenched."

Oishi got back minutes later, all soaked. "All in," he announced as he reached for a dry towel.

"Mn, buchou," started Momoshiro, looking around for the captain. "Are we supposed to – Where's buchou?"

Oishi's head shot up and scanned around, as did Fuji's. "Tezuka isn't here," said the vice-captain worriedly. He stretched his arm for an umbrella –

"Oishi," called Fuji, wearing his eternal smile, but his face was etched with lines of concern, "you'll get sick if you get out again. I'll go." He grabbed a couple of umbrellas and set off. That Tezuka, he thought rather cheerfully, he should be giving a better example to the team.

Tock. Tock. Tock. The tensai turned to the resounding noise of two solids hitting against each other. Squinting, he found the source of the noise. Keeping his silence, he watched as Tezuka rallied against a wall. To produce echoes against the hoarse roaring of the rain, much power was needed, he thought. Much power was being given to every shot.

Half-grinning, he shouted, trying to imitate Tezuka's baritone, "Twenty laps around the school, now!"

The team captain turned, his brows were slightly wrinkled at the sight of the tensai under an umbrella.

The tensai smiled in turn, taking cautious steps forward. "Playing against the wall… is it so enjoyable?" he asked.

Tezuka didn't answer; instead, he busied himself with fixing the strings of his racket.

Glancing at the tennis bag under the tree, Fuji asked, "May I borrow a racket?" He folded his umbrella and leaned it next to the tennis bag.

With a hint of surprise, Tezuka nodded.

Gleefully, Fuji got a racket out of the bag and said, "I think playing against Seigaku's pillar of support is more enjoyable."

**oOo**

Arching his brows, Tezuka looked up from his textbook and turned to the creaking door. It opened, bearing his mother's figure. "Kunimitsu," she said cheerily, "a friend is here to see you."

"Fuji," said Tezuka, partly surprised upon seeing the slender boy standing beside his mother.

Tezuka Ayana smiled at Fuji and said, "Well, I'd leave you two here." She left, closing the door behind her.

"You are sick, and yet you are still studying," said the tensai, crossing the room to Tezuka's desk. He placed a bag on top of the desk and began revealing its contents.

"Is practice over?" asked Tezuka, setting aside his book. "Choo!"

Upon hearing the captain sneeze, Fuji's smile became even larger. A sick captain was always a sight to see, for the tensai, at least. "Practice isn't over yet, but I am excused."

"You shouldn't miss it if only to visit me," said Tezuka disapprovingly. Covering his mouth and nose, he sneezed again.

"If I didn't come, everyone else would have," said Fuji a little too cheerfully. "By the way," he picked up a small silver thermos from the desk and poured some dark liquid into the cup-shaped lid. He handed it to Tezuka. "Inui's special healing juice especially made for you."

Tezuka blinked and stared openly at the cup. Over his dead and mangled body would he drink a drop of any of Inui's juices. To his surprise, Fuji grinned yet again, saying, "It's okaasan's special herb tea for flu."

Quite relieved, Tezuka accepted the tea with much thanks. "How come you didn't get sick?" he asked. Come to think of it, Fuji was playing with him for an hour long in the rain.

"Perhaps," said Fuji slowly, "I can actually say that I can defeat you when it comes to health." And, then, he sneezed. "Or not," he added lightheartedly. He turned around and took a bowl and a spoon out of his bag. He uncovered the bowl and offered it to Tezuka.

Very suspicious, Tezuka frowned at the bowl. If it were Inui's –

"It's neesan's chicken soup, good for flu as well," said Fuji informatively as though he knew what Tezuka was thinking.

"Thanks," said Tezuka as he received the bowl and took a spoonful of the soup.

"And," said Fuji joyfully, taking out a box from his bag, "I bought some wasabi sushi on the way. Would you like some?"

The captain gave the tensai a stony gaze. Instead of flinching under the sharp brown eyes, Fuji shrugged. "I didn't really want to share this anyway." One by one, he popped the sushi into his mouth; a happy expression was plastered on his extremely feminine face.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tezuka took spoonfuls of the chicken soup. The tensai truly never failed to surprise him. But with his surprise, came the understanding of the tensai's character: Fuji liked to make jokes that would catch people off-guard but he was never astounded himself. Fuji also had a knack for seeing things that other people didn't, and he was especially talented in seeing through the captain's staid visage. Perhaps, that was why they were good friends…

"Inui just shared with us how Shitenhouji beat its opponents in Osaka," said Fuji, still munching on his spicy snack delightedly.

"Ahh," said Tezuka with a slight nod. "I met Chitose's sister in Germany. I saw her play and I must say that she has good skills. She told me that she adopted the style of her brother."

Fuji stopped eating and his smile gained an intriguing twitch. "Did you go out with her, ne, Tezuka?"

The captain stopped eating as well. "No," he said in his usual unconcerned baritone. "I met her in the center."

The smile on Fuji's lips faltered a little, like he was disappointed. "For one moment, I thought you liked her."

"As a sister I never had," said Tezuka truthfully.

At that, Fuji beamed. "That's just like you, ne, Tezuka?" he said, popping sushi into his mouth again, not unlike a child filling his mouth with chocolates. "But if you find a girl whom you like, tell me. I have to congratulate her." The perfect buchou, with a girlfriend, thought Fuji jovially. That would be something to celebrate. Come to think of it, he never heard about any girl whom Tezuka was interested in. Perhaps, tennis was the one that occupied his head twenty-four seven. And he knew for one that a lot of girls liked the buchou in Seigaku, but they fled from the distant and ever so cold Tezuka. After all, even members of the tennis club feared him.

"That goes to you, too."

Fuji coughed. True, he thought. Well, that couldn't be helped. He dreamt of winning the Nationals and he didn't want distractions. Women were distractions. Or, just maybe, he still hadn't found a girl to be fond of. He smiled at Tezuka. "If I get a girlfriend, you'll be the first to know."

Tezuka jerked his head in a nod. How did they get to that conversation, anyway? Ah, Chitose Miyuki. He took a look at the brooding tensai, whose forehead was creased.

But Fuji broadened his smile at Tezuka and the buchou couldn't help but be baffled. He knew Fuji looked feminine, knew it for a fact, heard people tell. But he never noticed it – till then, that is.

**a/n**: woot. I hoped you like it... If you could, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: **PoT is not mine. If it were, I'll be filthy rich, right?

Excuse me if the happenings aren't consistent with the ones in the anime, well, this IS a fanfic…

**Pairing: **Tezuka – Fuji. Gyaaaaaaah, beautiful people. I'll keep this as mild as possible. And chaste, if I can.

**Warning**: OOCness…

**a/n**: mn, hehe, this is actually my first shot at shounen ai, actually, this is the first time I've ever doted on a shounen ai pairing. I didn't really approve of it, till TeFu. Well, here it is, but let me answer your reviews first…

**Gasanechi: **hm.. I think you'll have to see who falls in love first… but as I'm almost done writing this fanfic longhand, I haven't really made buchou jealous… but I can add some as I go through, haha, it wouldn't be too difficult, just implications of jealousy, hehe. But as I'm planning to start a new one after this… mm, jealous buchou would be good.

**Kagerou Fuji**: mn. Really? Miyuki is cute? Must see!

**Fnu, Lnu**: mn, yeah, I used lines to break the portions, but ffnet doesn't like lines, I guess I have to use a different breaking mark…

**Okinneko**: oh, yeah, nice rainy days… I have lots more rainy days to come – that's because I like rain very much.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you'll support me… R/R:3

Woot. It's so nice to type and listen to the PoT songs…

**Chapter Two**

Inui pushed his glasses up at the bridge of his nose ad opened his notebook. As Oishi handed out papers to each regular member, Inui went, "Each of us now has a copy of the general training and the specialist training for the regular members.

"The general training consists of diet for all of us: milk and eggs are particularly important. No junk food – not even burgers." Inui gave Momoshiro a steely look. "Please follow the menu religiously. This is designed to increase your energy, stamina and alertness. Suggested workout hours are indicated as well as suggested time of sleep. I must remind everyone that eight hours of sleep is extremely necessary to induce neurogenesis to attain higher brain function in the games. We will gradually increase the weights you have now to increase your power. And," he brought out a tankard of viscous green fluid, saying, "This is my latest juice, which will help your muscles build up and help you gain stamina." He stopped to look at Tezuka.

Tezuka started, "Some of your family members are asked to monitor your habits and see whether or not you comply with the suggested menu. They are the ones who are supposed to force down your throat anything that you refuse to eat or drink." The captain gazed around him to see his teammates' reactions. There was a collective nod of agreement that came despite the look of dread in his teammates' faces.

Inui nodded again and tapped his notebook with a pen. "As for the specialist training, we'll do it by pairs. This training focuses on the potential skills of your partner, which you will be able to enhance. Special instructions are in the other sheet of paper you received. Eiji, you are with Fuji, Oishi and Kawamura, Momo and Kaidoh, Echizen and I, and, well, Tezuka-buchou need not be paired up with anyone – he only has to get well from his flu." For the last time, Inui tapped his notebook and sat down.

Smiling brightly, Fuji turned to Tezuka. "When does this special menu start? I was hoping I could get some wasabi sushi since we are at Taka-san's. Is it all right, ne, Tezuka?"

Trying not to gawk at the tensai who seemed to be in a mood for his weird gastronomic choices, Tezuka consented. "Inui's menu should start tonight, with the special juice."

Much like a child receiving an early Christmas present, Fuji raised his hand. "May I have wasabi rolls, please, Taka-san?"

"Hai," said Kawamura courteously.

Happily waiting for his food and humming to himself. Fuji turned to the buchou. "Ne – "

"Kunimitsu!"

Heads turned to the door and fixed at the slender girl who just entered. "Kunimitsu!" she said with a great deal of excitement in her voice. "I didn't expect to see you here." Everyone stared. They did hear right: she did call the captain 'Kunimitsu.'

"Sorry, sorry," said the girl, bowing. "I'm not normally this bubbly but I was just too happy to see Kunimitsu. My name is Chitose Miyuki. You must have heard of my brother from Shitenhouji. I initially planned to see Kunimitsu at Seigaku today, but I was told that there is no tennis practice today so I decided to have lunch here…"

"Ah, welcome," said Oishi in a friendly manner. "I'm – "

"Oishi Shuichiro," said Miyuki promptly. "Kunimitsu told me that you are the vice-captain and playing doubles with," she turned to Oishi's side where Kikumaru was ogling, "Kikumaru Eiji, the one who can do acrobatics. Together, you make up the Golden Pair." She turned to Kawamura, who was busily making sushi and said, "Kawamura Takashi, shy but becomes powerful when handed with a racket." She roved her eyes around so that she was pointing one player after another. "Momoshiro Takeshi, someone who is yet to discover his potential, treats Kaidoh Kaoru, as his rival. Inui Sadaharu, data analyst, known for his special juices. And," she stooped down to take a good look at Echizen. "Echizen Ryoma, next Seigaku's pillar of support. " She smiled brightly. "Right? Kunimitsu talks a lot about you."

Ryoma adjusted his cap. "Mn, I'm surprised buchou… talks… at all."

"Yes, he does," said Miyuki, taking the seat beside Tezuka. She watched Fuji as the latter received his serving of wasabi sushi. "Of course," she said slowly, "I won't forget Fuji Syusuke, Seigaku's very own tennis genius."

Fuji just smiled and began popping the wasabi sushi into his mouth.

Looking partly amused, Miyuki turned to Tezuka. "Ne, Kunimitsu, do you think you can tour me around Tokyo? I haven't been here for so long…"

Almost instantly, Fuji's eyes fluttered open. Only Tezuka saw the change, however, as the tensai smiled yet again. "Chitose-san," said Fuji in a genial manner, "Tezuka is still recuperating from flu."

Miyuki didn't look disheartened, though. Instead, she flashed a knowing smile. "Would you want to tour me instead, Fuji-kun?"

"Hai," said Fuji courteously.

**oOo**

"Arigatou," said Miyuki gratefully as Fuji handed her a cone of ice cream. "I'm sorry if I bothered you, Fuji-kun."

Fuji sat on the bench beside the girl. Smiling, he said, "It's all right."

"Was Kunimitsu that sick?" asked Miyuki worriedly.

For a moment, Fuji pressed his lips. There she was again with the 'Kunimitsu.' But if Tezuka said that she was just like a sister, then he'd take his friend's word for it. "He was running a high fever yesterday," said Fuji, still wearing a slight smile. "But he said he only has a cold this morning."

"That's good," said Miyuki, looking quite relieved. "I was anxious for a while."

Fuji smiled widely. "I noticed."

At that, Miyuki beamed. "Kunimitsu was right. You do pick up things easily," she said jovially.

Fuji just retained his smile.

"You are in his full confidence," said Miyuki thoughtfully. "I envy you, you know." She looked at her ice cream and watched it melt. "I really like him."

Not saying a word, Fuji nodded.

"Of course you would have noticed that by now," said Miyuki slowly. "But Kunimitsu just treats me as a sister. I'd like to ask for your help… if possible, I want him to like me, too."

The smile on Fuji's face narrowed slightly. "I don't know how I'd be able to do that."

"Just, well, tell me things about Kunimitsu and help him see me… if possible," said Miyuki with glittering eyes. "Kunimitsu is so alone, he needs someone who'd care form him and, at the same time, share his love for tennis. Maybe I can do that."

Fuji lifted his head and stared right past the children on the playground. Miyuki did seem to like Tezuka so much. And she was by Tezuka's side during rehabilitation. It wouldn't be too difficult to help her, would it? But a voice was nagging at the back of the tensai's head, as if it was wrong, and unfair…

"You do believe that I really care about him, don't you?"

"I know you do," said Fuji truthfully. "But – "

"But?"

Fuji sighed. "Tezuka is such a good friend…"

"I assure you that this won't risk your friendship with him…" said Miyuki innocently. "If he does find happiness with me, then, we'll both be forever grateful to you."

"If… not?" asked Fuji, smiling feebly.

"I think you'll still have your friendship," said Miyuki pensively, and a bit sadly. "He trusts you a lot."

"I'll think about it then," said Fuji with a far-off look in his eyes. "After all, Tezuka doesn't like meddlesome people."

**oOo**

"Ah, there you are, Syusuke," greeted Yoshiko as her son entered the house. "You've a visitor."

Fuji inclined his head in question, but his mother merely smiled at him.

"He's at the living room," said Yoshiko cheerily. "I'll go get some snacks."

Wondering, Fuji entered the living room and stopped as he saw the visitor. A sly smile played across his lips. "Good afternoon… _Kunimitsu_," he said, strolling to the armchair, grinning.

Tezuka frowned, but did not utter a word as always.

Mildly amused, Fuji laughed. "Tezuka," he said casually, "are you sure you should be getting out?"

"I'm fine," said Tezuka in short and cutting words. He brought out a bag and said, "You left the thermos and bowl at home." He pushed it across the table.

"You could've brought it some other time or I could've gotten it myself," said Fuji, flashing a bright smile to the buchou. "Thanks, though."

"Syusuke, I'm home – " Yumiko stopped. "Oh, sorry, Tezuka-san. I didn't know you were here… are you well now?"

At once, Tezuka rose and bowed. "I'm feeling much better now. Thank you for the soup," said Tezuka politely.

"Wha – what soup?" asked Yumiko uncertainly.

"The one for flu," said Fuji, wearing a gleaming smile.

Yumiko blinked in confusion. But as Fuji's smile broadened, she nodded. "Oh, yes, _that_ soup," she said cheerfully. "I'm glad it helped… And I suppose kaasan's tea helped as well?" She glanced surreptitiously at the tensai.

"Hai," replied Tezuka promptly. "Thank you."

Yumiko beamed. "Excuse me, Tezuka-san… I'll just go upstairs. Please make yourself comfortable." She narrowed her eyes at the tensai and went away.

As Tezuka was seated, the tensai braced himself mentally for Yumiko's awaiting interrogation.

"You were with Miyuki today?" asked Tezuka, still wearing his blank mask. "I didn't know she was coming. I would've toured her if – "

"I wouldn't have allowed it," said Fuji rather curtly. "After all, you are still sick. Anyway, I did enjoy her company."

Tezuka's brows quirked. The tensai sounded so firm just then. But the tensai was smiling at him as ever and Tezuka discarded the thought. "She is good company," said Tezuka, nodding. "But she can be too spirited sometimes."

Fuji peered at the buchou closely. "You seem to care a lot about her," he said observantly, nodding his head.

"Ahh," said Tezuka calmly. "She did help me while I was in Germany."

"Mm," started Fuji, "what if you actually cared about her more than as a sister?"

The baffled expression in the captain's face told Fuji otherwise. Then again, Fuji thought, Tezuka was never good with such issues. One could give him tennis matches, exams even and he'd surely excel. But girls just seemed to be an entirely different matter when it came to Seigaku's buchou. Tezuka, with a girl… Fuji pondered. Tezuka being taken good care of… It would be absolutely awe-inspiring. Fuji practically relished the thought.

Then, a nagging feeling came to Fuji. Like it didn't seem right somehow… However, Fuji ignored the voice in his head. At the moment, all he wanted was to see Tezuka happy. In his opinion, Tezuka deserved happiness more than anyone else in the world.

**oOo**

**a/n:** I haven't stopped writing this fic… so I finished with this on Friday, it took me about ten days, hurrah!!! Banzai! Hehe. Now, I'm writing the overdramatic sequel. Woot. I'd like to be a fulltime paid writer. Anyway, forgive me if Fuji will act girly in the near future… well, let's just say that I think I subconsciously believe that Fuji is a girl – blame kaida yuki!!! Now, what if Fuji were actually a girl?

Woosh. I'm so sorry if miyuki is different and if she addresses Tezuka by the first name… I told you I still haven't seen her, so she must be really OOC… please just accept her for the purpose of this fanfic. And I need her to call Tezuka by the first name because… uhm, because. Nyer. Sorry. Again, I think I get away with the excuse that this IS a fanfic and characters are meant to be OOC. Right? If you must, just please take miyuki as a completely new character with the same name and brother as the real Chitose Miyuki. Sorry. Please don't kill me.

Haha, I love Kaze no Tabibito – the TeFu version! Woot. But, of course, White Line is still the best for me and then Wonderful Days…


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen Angel**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **PoT is not mine. If it were, I'll be filthy rich, right?

Excuse me if the happenings aren't consistent with the ones in the anime, well, this IS a fanfic…

**Pairing: **Tezuka – Fuji. Gyaaaaaaah, beautiful people. I'll keep this as mild as possible. And chaste, if I can.

**Warning**: OOCness…

**a/n**: haha, now I'm realizing that I really should watch the 11th ep of the OVA, but I haven't seen it yet because I can't find a subbed video, I'm feeling so sad –sniff-

see, I really don't know much about Miyuki, I really think I should've used an OC… but from your feedbacks,

well, I think it's pretty ok… so I'm going to edit this chap up a bit… I think treating Miyuki-Tezuka much like the Fuji-Kurumi thing is pretty helpful. But, uhm, fine, just treat Miyuki as an OC. She's an OC!!! With the same name as Chitose Miyuki. Could you do that? Guess not.

But I've got an idea how to get away with a pretty messed up plot, because I do want to keep consistent with the characters. I'm going to tweak this chap a little, hehehe. And my idea will make this story more witty. Hahaha! and about the soup…here it is…

I think age doesn't matter much, though – let's just say I've been thoroughly scarred by the couples in Clamp School Detectives… Grade 5 and 4 students with kindergarteners!!! Oddly, I loved it, haha.

TezuFuji, kawaii!!! I love them separately, but I love them more when they're together!!! Read and review please.

**oOo**

Replacing the phone to its headset, Fuji grinned to himself. He just agreed to Miyuki's request. He felt as if he was going to enjoy the next few days thoroughly. Fuji used to think that Miyuki was actually older, especially when he heard Tezuka mention her. He was not surprised, however, when she confessed her feelings toward Tezuka and asked for his help. Of course, he was only too glad to help.

"Syusuke…"

Fuji's eyes shut as he smiled as the door opened.

Yumiko frowned and huffed. "Here," she said, handing over a cup of gurgly green fluid. "Inui-san told me to give this to you every night." As Fuji accepted the special Inui juice, Yumiko sat on Fuji's bed. "What is it, anyway?" She was looking at the cup with sheer disgust in her face.

"No one really knows except Inui," said Fuji quite happily.

"It won't kill you, will it, ne, Syusuke?" asked Yumiko agitatedly.

"It's not supposed to," said Fuji. And he gave his sister one of his reassuring smiles.

Yumiko watched in awed silence as Fuji gulped the odious-looking juice down to the dregs. Fuji did have weird gastronomic taste, but still… she was shocked to see that he was still smiling at her.

"Not bad," said Fuji, smiling contentedly.

Disbelievingly, Yumiko shook his head. Cautiously, she reached for Fuji's camera that was lying on the bedside table and scanned the pictures mostly of Seigaku and some shots of other schools' tennis club members. "You copied my chicken soup recipe and kaasan's tea and give it to Tezuka?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Hai," said Fuji, smiling brilliantly.

"You care a lot about Tezuka-san, don't you?" asked Yumiko. She stopped as she came across a solo picture of the buchou.

"Ahh," said Fuji unabashedly.

Yumiko nodded. Well, there were solo pictures of the Seigaku tennis club members, too. Perhaps, he cared for Tezuka as much as he cared for his other teammates. Although… Tezuka always seemed to be special ever since, for the simple reason that he was Tezuka.

"Neesan," started Fuji, wearing an incalculable smile. "What do you think of the idea of Tezuka having a girlfriend?"

Jerking her head up, Yumiko frowned. "A girlfriend for Tezuka?"

"Ahh… he met this girl in Germany," started Fuji, wearing an amused expression in his face. "And she's asking me for help."

"She likes Tezuka-san but he doesn't like her back?" she asked curiously.

"Tezuka likes her as a sister…" explained Fuji, his smile became more brooding.

"Uhm," Yumiko lowered her head and replaced the camera into Fuji's desk. "I don't really know, because Tezuka-san seems detached from everything apart from tennis. She searched her brother's face. "You gave her your help?"

"Hai," said Fuji leniently.

"Is she cute? What's her name?" said Yumiko curiously.

"She is cute," said Fuji, smiling mischievously, "but did I say that she's still in grade school?"

"Nya, Miyuki," called Eiji, waving to greet the girl who just came. "It's a surprise to see you."

Sipping some water, Fuji watched as Miyuki bowed. "Hai," she said. "I'm just here to see Fuji-kun." Lately Miyuki has been visiting Seigaku and she seemed to found instant friends with the bouncy redhead.

"O, buchou is coming," said Eiji glancing quickly at Miyuki.

"Fuji, Kikumaru," said Tezuka, "you're supposed to be playing a match. Twenty laps, now!"

Fuji was just about to stand from his bench when Miyuki said, "But, Kunimitsu, Fuji-kun was just resting." She stopped to look at Fuji. "And I was speaking to Eiji-kun," added Miyuki rather hastily.

Frowning, looking rather suspicious, Tezuka watched as Fuji gave him the usual complacent smile. Kikumaru, on the other hand, was trying hard to avoid smiling goofily. "Ten laps, then."

"Thief-bro," started Miyuki in a whisper as she and Tezuka watched the two run. "Are you well now?"

"Ahh," said Tezuka truthfully.

Miyuki practically beamed. "You could show me around today, then," she said cheerfully.

Tezuka's brows became knitted together. "But Fuji showed you around the other day, didn't he?"

"Yes," said Miyuki, flashing a brighter smile. "But you also owe Fuji-kun a favor for doing that, so the three of us can all go together, ne, thief-bro?"

At that point, Fuji and Eiji passed by for their first lap.

"Isn't it a good idea?"

Confused, Tezuka nodded.

With big round eyes, Miyuki turned to Tezuka. "Honto?"

"Ahh," said Tezuka patiently. He shook himself inwardly as he realized that he's been watching Fuji long enough.

"Great!" Miyuki almost squealed. "Let me tell Fuji-kun."

"Mm," said Tezuka silently. "But please wait till he finishes his laps." Tezuka turned to go. Suspiciously, he eyed Miyuki as she seemed to be smiling a little too mischievously. Then, he shrugged and walked on.

"Fuji-kun," said Miyuki, running toward the tensai as the latter finished his tenth lap.

Slightly smiling, Fuji turned questioningly at the girl.

"Kunimitsu said he would show me around today," she said joyfully. "But you'll have to come with us."

Fuji raised a brow as he thought he saw Eiji grin broadly. "Why do I have to come?"

"Mn," said Miyuki, pouting her lips. "Just say yes, will you?"

Fuji blinked and he smiled meaningfully. "Yes, I'll come."

**oOo**

Fuji couldn't seem to stop himself from chuckling as he saw Tezuka being dragged around by the little girl as the three of them entered a mall. No one was able to do that to Tezuka and survived – at least Fuji thought. As much as Fuji tried to walk and look his dignified self, the picture of him running after a smaller, enthusiastic girl was just rare and amusing. Yes, very amusing, Fuji thought.

"Fuji-kun," called Miyuki as they browsed through shelves in a bookstore. "What kind of books do you like to read?" As Fuji was poring over a book of photography, he wasn't able to heat the question. "Fuji-kun?"

Seeing Fuji's obliviousness to the world, Tezuka turned Miyuki around so that she could see the tensai, leaning against the shelf, engrossed in a book and smiling to himself. "Do you see the book that he's holding?" asked Tezuka in a hushed voice. "It's a photograph on nature and people."

"He likes nature and people?" asked Miyuki innocently.

Tezuka managed a brief smile. "He like photography… and he likes to read classics as well."

"Mn, you seem to know so much about him…" said Miyuki pointedly. "Why don't you give him one of those, ne, thief-bro?" When Tezuka looked at her blankly, "As a thank you gift," she said quickly. When Tezuka continued to stare, she added, "I think he was really worried when you were sick, thief-bro."

"Ahh," said Tezuka, considering the thought.

The café at the rooftop was all to Miyuki's satisfaction. She hummed to herself as she watched Tezuka go and place the order.

"You are happy, ne, Miyuki?" asked Fuji carefully.

"Hai!" said Miyuki cheerfully. "It's much like a date with Kunimitsu, isn't it?"

Fuji was slightly taken aback, but was able to recover almost instantly. "Perhaps." He was busy watching Tezuka come to the table that he wasn't able to notice that Miyuki was beaming knowingly.

"She looks dead tired," said Fuji. He looked up and smiled at Tezuka, who sat beside him at the farthest seat of the bus.

Tezuka, still showing no emotion in his face, looked at the sleeping girl whose head was on his shoulder, and he did not say anything.

Smiling too himself, Fuji diverted his attention to the window. He was right when he thought he'd enjoy 'helped' Miyuki. Today, he'd seen a part of Tezuka that he was sure no one had ever seen – yes, especially the part of him that allowed Miyuki to drag him around. Too bad he didn't bring his camera…

"Oh," Fuji suddenly said as though jolted into consciousness. "I meant to ask you… could I borrow one of your books in Biology? I need to write a paper on genetics…"

"Ahh," said Tezuka. "I'll bring them over – "

"Um, is it all right if I go to your house and see?" asked Fuji. "That way you don't need to carry them to school."

"Sure," said Tezuka shortly.

Fuji said his thanks and turned his eyes to the window. Why was he helping Miyuki again? Ah, yes, to see Tezuka happy. And that day, he seemed happier, but Fuji couldn't help thinking that something was still lacking.

**oOo**

**a/n**: I had to change this a bit… I'm sorry if this chappie is inconsistent with the last, but I need to redeem myself. Hehe. So Miyuki now calls Tezuka by the first name when in front of other people and she calls him thief-bro when they're together… I think you pretty much know where this is leading…


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen Angel**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **PoT is not mine. If it were, I'll be filthy rich, right?

Excuse me if the happenings aren't consistent with the ones in the anime, well, this IS a fanfic…

**Pairing: **Tezuka – Fuji. Gyaaaaaaah, beautiful people. I'll keep this as mild as possible. And chaste, if I can.

**Warning**: OOCness…

**a/n**: hmm… I had to tweak my original plot so as to be consistent with Miyuki's character… it's rather inconsistent with the 2nd chappie, I know, and I'm sorry. But I'm a reader too and I know the feeling of reading about a character and finding that he/she is off in a fanfic, so I'm making up for my mistake now so there won't be conflicts in the future chapters –this fanfic still has a looooooooong way to go. Miyuki is a part of the development… there is still a bigger conflict in the plot.

Kagerou Fuji said that Miyuki calls Tezuka 'thief bro' since he 'stole' her racket when they were in Germany, btw. I heart you, Kagerou Fuji, for those facts, much thanks. Is Miyuki on to something? Hmm, why not? 3

I dunno about jealous buchou… can't do that here, gomen. Much of a jealous buchou in the sequel, though. I say muuuuuuuuch. Haha. That's because I'm already writing the sequel.

**oOo**

Genetics was a broad topic so Tezuka suggested that Fuji should stick on to one major branch. "DNA vaccines," said Tezuka. "If you choose that, I could be of much help."

"Ahh," said Fuji, nodding as he read the book which Tezuka showed. He smiled inwardly. He had been intending to pry about Miyuki, but Tezuka being Tezuka, was successfully able to steer the conversation into that of gold beads and tungsten guns. But Fuji being Fuji couldn't be easily deterred from his purpose. "Ne, Tezuka, don't you think Miyuki is cute?" asked the tensai offhandedly. "When she grows up, she could be more than that."

Tezuka just stared blankly.

The smile on Fuji's face broadened with amusement. "She seems quite attached to you," said he. "And you dote on her, too."

"Do you like her?" asked Tezuka.

"If you were her real brother, and if I liked her, you'd be quite a problem if I started asking her out… in the future," said Fuji whose eyes have turned completely into slits. Really, he was becoming increasingly entertained by Tezuka's reactions – or lack thereof.

"You shouldn't mind me in any case," said Tezuka uncaringly.

"But she would," said Fuji simply.

"Why would she?" asked Tezuka, his face was as straight as ever.

Fuji watched the buchou's back as the latter got up to get some more books from the shelf. He smiled to himself and wondered how someone like Tezuka could be imperceptive of other people's emotions. There was the fact that Tezuka didn't lie. If Tezuka asked about something, then, he mustn't really know the answer. And Tezuka answered questions outright - which made him cocky in other people's opinions. Tezuka, Fuji figured, really didn't know about Miyuki's feelings. Why did the heavens give Tezuka such an enlarged cerebrum, but a small hypothalamus?

"Fuji."

Blinking, Fuji eyed the buchou questioningly. The latter was shoving a particularly heavy book toward the tensai. It read: _Immunology_.

"It has all the things you'll need."

"I see," said Fuji, smiling thankfully. "I was thinking… if Miyuki were older, she'd be such a sweet and thoughtful person. Don't you think so, ne, Tezuka?" When Tezuka didn't reply, Fuji continued. "Won't it be worth it to wait for her to grow up?"

Frowning, Tezuka eyed Fuji warily.

"If she were your sister, would you allow me to ask her out?" asked Fuji interestedly. He couldn't understand why, but he felt as if he wanted to hear Tezuka say that he, Fuji Syusuke, was a befitting man, great even…

Still, to Fuji's slight disappointment, Tezuka showed no emotion. "She's not my sister, she's Chitose's. Besides, no one can do anything if you really like her." He paused. "Even Chitose would be a fool to stop you."

"Mn," said Fuji quietly. "You think no one could stop me from doing anything I wish?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Ahh," affirmed the buchou.

The smile on Fuji's lips curled up at one corner. "Why do you think so?"

The buchou's forehead wrinkled and he blinked.

"Saa," said Fuji, wearing an unsatisfied smile. He got to his feet. "I better go." As Tezuka showed the way out, the tensai said, "Thank you for the books, I'll return them as soon as I can."

"Good luck with your paper," said Tezuka.

Fuji merely beamed and set off. He couldn't help but wonder if Tezuka did just see Miyuki as a little sister. He shook his head, however. His business was to make Tezuka happy. Fuji knew that even such brotherly love could turn into something more in the progress of time. A long time in Tezuka and Miyuki's case, but Fuji wanted to be the spark that would cause the flame in the near future.

He stopped in mid-step and eyed the books in his arms. He borrowed a couple of Tezuka's books, didn't he? But the lot weighed heavier… Fuji turned the books over and saw, sandwiched, between the two books of immunology was a leather-bound copy of the latest photo collection of NGC.

**oOo**

Flipping through the pages of the photo collection, Fuji wondered whether Tezuka mistakenly placed the book between the other two or Tezuka intended to give it to Fuji. The lines on Fuji's forehead deepened. Why would Tezuka want to give him a book that he happened to really, really like? He felt his smile broaden at the thought. Then, he frowned. Tezuka wouldn't do that because there was no reason to.

Fuji released a deep breath and shut the book. To find out, he decided to bring the book to school the next day and give it to Tezuka.

"Ga, I really hate having to give you this."

Fuji looked up and flashed a smile to Yumiko, who just entered the room. In her right hand was the usual dose of Inui's juice. Yumiko flopped down beside Fuji. "If I'm not scared to death of Inui-san, I won't be giving this to you at all…"

Taking the cup, Fuji tried to assure his sister. "But I like it, neesan. It's actually one of Inui's best."

"Inui's best?" Yumiko mouthed, looking incredulous. "You mean you've drunk worse?"

Fuji nodded to Yumiko's horror.

"I'll never understand your taste in food, Syusuke," said Yumiko, shaking her head dramatically. "Never." She took a good look around and beamed. "How is the matchmaking doing?"

"Tezuka acts like he doesn't care," said Fuji pensively.

"Isn't he always like that?" asked Yumiko innocently.

Fuji's face lit up. "He is."

"Syusuke," murmured Yumiko, "Don't you think the idea is a little… er… farfetched? I mean, if this Miyuki is a grade schooler… well, it's difficult for Tezuka to notice her. And she is a grade schooler… Can't you find a girl who's a bit older or something?"

"Tezuka never really cares for girls," started Fuji. "But he dotes on Miyuki… I've seen them together. She's got a head start, you know? If Tezuka already likes her as a sister, he could like her more if she grows older… it's just a matter of waiting."

"Why?" Yumiko asked. "Is that so important? Or are you just playing around?"

"I want Tezuka to be happy," said Fuji seriously. "He can't have tennis forever… when the time comes that tennis cannot become a part of him anymore, he'll need someone to help him and Miyuki already did. Once. It wouldn't be difficult for her. And… I'm quite enjoying myself."

Yumiko heaved a sigh. "You're looking too far into the future… maybe you should dwell on the present, Syusuke, and try to see what is making Tezuka happy now. What if this won't work?"

"At least I tried to help," said Fuji, his smile still hadn't left his face.

"Syusuke, how important is Tezuka to you?" asked Yumiko, searching her brother's face. "Maybe you should stop doing this before someone gets hurt… Miyuki… you…"

Fuji frowned. "Me?"

Not wanting to explain further, Yumiko rose and patted Fuji's head. "Sleep or Tezuka and Inui-san will be after my blood." She gave her brother a tiny smile and left the room.

Staring at the floor, Fuji wondered how he could get hurt in the process. And no answer came. He knew he couldn't stop because a huge part of him wanted to know if _he_ could make Tezuka happy.

**oOo**

**a/n:** so it's confirmed that buchou does have a tiny hypothalamus. Hypothalamus has hormonal functions; therefore, emotions and stuff. Emotions don't really come from the heart… so if you're really sincere and you're confessing to someone, better say 'I love you from the bottom of my hypothalamus,' than 'I love you from the bottom of my heart' – care of my former bio teacher. Anyway, back to buchou's tiny hypothalamus… don't you think Fuji has a tiny hypothalamus as well? He's rather innocent and clueless about his own issues, don't you think?

Did this fic become even more twisted? Fuji is conniving in his own way… And he's idea is fairly reasonable, isn't it? Well, he has the tendency to overanalyze… And what is Miyuki doing exactly, eh?

Offhand question: who is older, Tezuka or Fuji?

I had such a nice dream last night… so kawaii… it's about TeFu, oooooh… my dream was multicolored and practically in anime format. Weird, that means I'm really, really into TeFu… isn't that obvious? Hehe. R/R

Hai, Fuji no baka. Tezuka no baka… but that makes them so kawaii!!! Kyaaah!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NGC… it's ok, right, to mention it here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallen Angel**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **me no richie; therefore, PoT me no ownie.

Excuse me if the happenings aren't consistent with the ones in the anime, well, this IS a fanfic…

**Pairing: **Tezuka – Fuji. Gyaaaaaaah, beautiful people. I'll keep this as mild as possible. And chaste, if I can.

**Warning**: OOCness…

**a/n**: woot, TeFu is just so addictive. I'm currently on my third fanfic (sorry, I prefer writing longhand so I can't and won't update it asap). And I have nothing to do, since it's summer in the Philippines so I write and write and write some more… and read fanfics, when I actually get the energy to get out of bed. (shoot. I'm currently believing that the earth's inner core and the earth's crust actually exchanged places envy people who are not near the equator… it's sooo darn hot and stinging, I feel so lazy.)

here are my answers to your reviews:

Relena – yes! Clueless fujiko-chan is so cute, makes me always feel giddy. 3 Oh, and thanks about the birthday info… that's exactly what I was wondering about – whether they were born on the same year or not since school year in Japan is from April to March and I don't quite understand their educational system…

animefreak – much thanks, and I like it very much, too… hehe. 3

CelicaChick – actually, that wasn't in my draft of the fic… in fact, the entire last portion of the 3rd chapter wasn't in my draft. But I liked the idea very much, and I suddenly recalled the photo collection in the 3rd chappie, so I decided that Tezuka ought to be sweet too, sometimes. Well, actually, all the time… 3

Firedragongirl – yep, that's right and read on to see who is more dense of the two. 3

maldita08 – yes, so true… about the dense thing, I mean. People who are intelligent tend to be sooooo dense sometimes (ehem, ehem, I speak from my own experience) when it comes to their own issues. When they actually realize it, it takes longer time for them to act upon it. Tsk. Tsk. we'll see about Eiji here, that neko… 3

yoshikochan – thanks for reading!!! Mn, can I correct you, though? Tezuka's born in October, at least according to wiki… xp all the same, thanks for answering my notes - it assures me that someone is actually reading them. And, yes, TeFu dream is just so cute… but it scares me to realize that I'm that addicted already.

Thanks for your reviews!!! Reading them makes me feel like I'm opening up a box of dark chocolate flakes… yum, yum.

KORO (Keep On Reading On! – made that one up), please… 3

**oOo**

**Chapter Five**

"Buchou!"

Tezuka turned away from the counter and saw Eiji, who was bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet and waving at the buchou. The springy senior was seated across Fuji on one table near the cafeteria window. The tensai was smiling genially at him.

Nodding, Tezuka went over to join the table.

Eiji looked away. "Oishi!" he was bouncing as he saw Seigaku's fukubuchou coming up to them. Eiji rested his arms around his doubles partner and said, "Ne, Oishi, you know, we need to talk about something…" He began to steer away the clueless vice-captain to another table.

Scowling slightly, Tezuka turned to Fuji. "How did your paper go?"

"I finished it last night," said Fuji cheerfully. "Thank you for the books, they helped a lot." He ducked to rummage through his bag and brought out a familiar-looking leather-bound book. "I think this got mixed up with the books that you lent me."

"It's yours," said Tezuka calmly.

Fuji's smile wavered a little and his eyes opened. But he got over his surprise and said, "Mn… Why?"

Tezuka looked down at his food. "Miyuki said that I had to thank you for taking care of me when I was sick," he said, still looking stoic.

"Ahh, I see," said Fuji slowly, nodding his head while his lips were pressed.

"Is it good?" asked Tezuka, showing genuine interest.

Fuji smiled at once. "Hai, I've been meaning to buy it, actually," he said. "Thank you." The tensai cleared his throat and started, "Ne, Tezuka… about Miyuki…"

"What about her?" asked Tezuka tonelessly.

"Ah…" Fuji began uncertainly as his eyes opened again in his confusion. But the smile was back in next to no time at all. "She's really cute, you know?"

Wearing a frown, Tezuka said, "Do you like her, Fuji? If you do, you can ask her out… although… she is rather young."

Fuji's smile narrowed slightly. "I didn't really – " He dropped the conversation altogether and felt rather guilty as he did promise to help Miyuki with Tezuka. At the moment, he had no idea what to tell Tezuka, anyway. And he was feeling nervous. Was he actually being intimidated by the buchou? Now, that was unreasonable. He was never intimidated by Tezuka. Impressed? Often. Intimidated? Never. He looked at the brown eyes that watched him intently and he tried to breathe some air and some sense into himself. Finally able to relax, he changed the direction of the discourse to a safer and much more pleasant topic. "Do you have the lineup for the semifinals?"

"Yes," said Tezuka, looking suddenly enlightened by the talk of tennis. "It's slightly different from the usual."

Fuji raised a brow. "Slightly different from the usual?"

"I'll be playing doubles one tomorrow," said Tezuka in his usual passive manner.

"And who'll be your partner?" asked Fuji, not bothering to hide his own curiosity.

"Inui," replied Tezuka simply.

"Inui," said Fuji, nodding in comprehension. Inui was a good choice, he thought. With all the data that he gathered, Inui probably knew at least 90 of the buchou's true skills. And Inui would also be able to catch up with Tezuka's pace. "That's unheard of, but, yes, Inui is a good doubles player."

"I'm glad you agree," said Tezuka sedately.

Fuji gave the buchou a wistful smile. "Ahh…"

Creasing his brows, Tezuka cast a studying gaze on Fuji. "What are you thinking about?"

To the buchou's surprise, Fuji grinned. "What if we played doubles instead?" he asked pensively. "Would we be like Oishi and Eiji who have a good combination because of their strong companionship? Or are we going to be like Momo and Kaidoh who make a good pair because they're good rivals?" The tensai smiled wistfully. He liked it, the idea of playing doubles with no less than Tezuka himself. And, somehow, he envied Inui for the great opportunity.

"We can't play doubles in an official match at the same time," said Tezuka in a brooding manner.

Beaming, Fuji nodded. "Well, it was a thought…ne, Tezuka?" Fuji called cautiously.

The buchou looked at the tensai quizzically.

"Let's play doubles some time," said Fuji, "even just while training… or even in a street tennis match. I think... there's so much we can accomplish together."

"Ahh," said Tezuka in his deep voice.

"Ne, Tezuka?" Fuji called again.

"What?" asked Tezuka patiently despite the fact that he still hadn't touched his meal.

"If Yukimura and Sanada played doubles in the finals… who are you going to play with?"

Tezuka saw the light blue eyes of Fuji and noted the true interest of the tensai. "With you, probably," said Tezuka honestly.

"You don't even consider playing with Echizen?" asked Fuji, whose smile was back in place.

"No," said Tezuka truthfully. "He's not really made for doubles and he still needs to mature."

Looking satisfied, Fuji gave a hearty laugh. "Then, I hope that Yukimura and Sanada will play doubles in the finals."

Tezuka finally touched his chopsticks. "Don't depend on it."

Chuckling, Fuji said as he watched the buchou eat, "It was a thought."

The promise of playing doubles together… if felt just like the promise they made three years ago: to have a match to see who was stronger. That promise took a long time to be fulfilled. Maybe this new one would take longer. But Fuji was willing to wait; Tezuka was always true to his word. And the thought of playing doubles with Tezuka felt like a dream, it made him feel rather dizzy.

**oOo**

As Fuji hung up the phone, he fell to bed, relaxed and unburdened. Miyuki just called and told Fuji that tomorrow would be the last day she was allowed to wander around Tokyo until Shitenhouji's next match should the Osaka representative win. She had asked a favor from the tensai and wondered if she could talk to Seigaku's buchou after the match. Fuji had, of course, complied.

Fuji took a deep breath and began to wonder. Perhaps, Miyuki would confess to Tezuka the next day? At least, a huge weight would be off his chest, he thought rather sourly. But he felt slightly queasy. He knew he hadn't made enough effort to help Miyuki in her feat… He only had himself to blame. A voice was always nagging in his brain, telling him that what he was doing was wrong and unfair…

"Syusuke." It was Yumiko's agitated voice as she entered the room and Yuuta was right behind her. As usual, she was holding out a cup of the Inui juice – her current source of distress. "Tell me, Syusuke, tell me that this is the last time I have to make you drink this thing."

Fuji smiled as his siblings. "I'm not really sure," he said. "Inui may come up with more come the finals."

"You're too confident about it, aniki," grumbled Yuuta.

Patting his brother's head, Fuji said, "We don't like to lose… if we lose, Inui will make a deadly concoction or Tezuka would make us run a million laps."

Yuuta glowered at his aniki. "I was going to wish you luck, but you don't seem to need it"

"Thanks, Yuuta," said Fuji, looking much happier. "I will do my best." He patted his brother's head again.

Annoyed, Yuuta got out of the room and slammed the door.

"That Yuuta," said Yumiko, shaking her head but laughing at the same time. "He did come home early to say good luck and you terrorized him again."

Beaming, Fuji gulped down the Inui juice. "Saa, we're brothers. That's supposed to happen."

"Syusuke… about – "

Fuji placed the empty cup on his desk. "Miyuki might tell Tezuka tomorrow," he said, knowing that his sister was about to ask about Tezuka for the nth time that week. She had always been interested in the 'matchmaking' for reasons the tensai couldn't understand. And she always had to say something vague against it. Then, a thought crossed Fuji's head. Mildly amused, he went in a teasing voice, "Neesan, perhaps you like Tezuka? I can help you." He beamed sweetly up at his sister.

Yumiko mused. Her younger brother did seem to be silently enjoying that little joke of his. She smiled back just as sweetly. Her eyes narrowed and she bent to murmur in Fuji's ear. "Don't you, Syusuke?" she asked in a soft, tingling voice. "Like Tezuka, I mean? I can help you."

The light blue orbs of Fuji's eyes fluttered open. Fuji was flabbergasted to say the least. Wearing a mischievous smile, Yumiko left her brother in a stunned silence. That'd teach him a lesson, she thought happily. She paused as she closed the door. Did she see real panic in her brother's eyes? Or was it just a gleam that the light caused?

**oOo**

**a/n**: I'm giving Fuji an excuse here; he lost in his Shitenhouji game, didn't he? He had a lot in his mind, you know… fwahaha. fwahaha. did you like it? I'm updating pretty fast for this fic… and I'm not updating at all for my original fics in fpress. – sweatdrops all over – they wouldn't know, would they?


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallen Angel**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **me no richie; therefore, PoT me no ownie.

Excuse me if the happenings aren't consistent with the ones in the anime, well, this IS a fanfic…

**Pairing: **Tezuka – Fuji. Gyaaaaaaah, beautiful people. I'll keep this as mild as possible. And chaste, if I can.

**Warning**: OOCness…

**a/n**: I said I might not post the other TeFu (is it true that they're now unofficially named the PERFECT PAIR:3) fanfic, but I'm thinking it over… considering it, really, but I still have to watch my progress in that fanfic. You're requesting jealous buchou and there's a lot of jealous buchou there, hehe.

**Happy Birthday, Oishi:3** Hope you get hugs and kisses from Eiji, teehee.

Here are my answers to your reviews…

Animestar73 – Three point shot to our beloved buchou!!! Wait, wrong sport… hmm… 15-love to Tezuka, haha… :3

Chrono Breaker – nat'l geographic channel… one of my block mates got a photo collection for her birthday… that's where I got the idea. Fuji got a taste of his own medicine, nyahahaha:3

Kagerou Fuji – not exactly going to include the match, sorry. I'm not really good with during-match descriptions. I'm more like going to answer the question: What happens after the match?

Gasanechi – when… hmm… in the chappie after this someone's going to make a move. Someone in this fic still needs to make an extra effort, though, and I need to make him more aware yet… there are about 5 more chappies (not sure since I'm changing the way I cut the portions/chapters). There is a sequel, it's done already but it takes a different, more serious and more mature tone (time-skip), it's more 'aww' than 'kawaii' – if you know what I mean.

maldita08 – nya, I love Eiji, too, so adorable neko. He comes 4th in my list of most fave PoT characters (TeFu is number one, I consider them a single unit, then Ore-sama, Yukimura, Eiji and then, Ibu). Since your username is maldita08…you must be Filipina just like me:3

please read the end note…

**oOo**

**Chapter Six**

Forcing a smile, Fuji munched on his wasabi sushi. "Ne, Tezuka, we can play doubles against Yukimura and Sanada, then."

"Oro?" asked Inui, confused. "According to my data, the chance that –"

"Fuji was joking," said Tezuka curtly. He gave Fuji a side glance and waited for the smile to falter, but it didn't. Somehow, the buchou knew that the tensai's smile wasn't as cheerful as it seemed. And the reason was only partly because of the tensai's loss in the earlier match. Tezuka had already been aware that Fuji had been disturbed even before they started playing.

"Mn," said Echizen, adjusting down his cap. "Fuji-senpai shouldn't joke about things like that."

"Even Echizen is perturbed, ne?" asked Fuji, smiling amusedly.

"It's not going to happen," said Tezuka, pressing on.

The disappointment in Inui's face was immeasurable. "That can't be helped, then." He continued eating as did the rest of the members of Seigaku Club who were listening in.

"Taka-san," started Fuji as most of the club members piled out of the room, "Thanks for the food."

"Ahh," added Tezuka, who stayed in with Fuji to make sure that the others have gone. "Thank you."

"It's really all right," said Kawamura rather meekly.

"We'll be going, then," said Fuji, heading out to the door, followed by the silently watching buchou.

"Fuji – "

"Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka turned to the young girl who was standing outside, leaning against the wall. "Miyuki," he said, acknowledging the girl's presence.

"May we talk, ne, Kunimitsu?"

Feeling his stomach give a jolt, Fuji said, "I'll go ahead, Tezuka." Without even allowing the captain to answer, Fuji set off.

"Kunimitsu," said Fuji, trying the name as he walked alone. Why did he feel annoyed every time Miyuki called Tezuka by his first name? Being annoyed just wasn't normal for him, Fuji Syusuke.

"I should be happy for him," he murmured to himself. He stopped in his thoughts, amused, as he seemed to have picked up Ibu Shinji's grumbling habit. But, really, he thought sullenly. He should be happy for Tezuka. It was his wish in the first place to see Tezuka happy, to find someone who would care…

Then, Fuji began to feel all wrong all of a sudden. He felt every vein in his head throb. He tried to maintain his smile, though. At least, he still had his smile left.

Again, he heard it, Yumiko's taunting voice. _Don't you, Syusuke? Like Tezuka, I mean?_

Fuji's eyes flew open. _Of course I like him!_ The buchou whom he always looked up to… the buchou who helped Fuji find his true self… the calm and collected buchou… the rare smile, the rare laugh… _of course I like him_.

Walking on, Fuji sighed. Tezuka was always special to Seigaku, to everyone, to Fuji. The tensai knew that Tezuka cared about people well beyond the distant façade. And the tensai could see through the buchou very well, as if Tezuka were a thin piece of glass.

Fuji stopped. The throbbing in his head kept getting worse, like his veins were trying to burst. What was wrong with him? He let out a hollow laugh. Tezuka wasn't going to be happy to hear that Seigaku's tensai lost because of a lack in concentration was he? Fuji stared at the ground. There was the thought of Tezuka again.

**oOo**

"Fuji!"

The tensai did not seem to hear the call. He was walking listlessly on the sidewalk, just looking at his feet. His cerulean eyes were opened, however, and were clouded.

An arm stretched out and grabbed the tensai's back, pulling the tensai out of the road in time for a red car to roll by.

"Fuji," came a worried voice, "The pedestrian light was red."

As though just awakening from a trance, the tensai blinked and looked up to see intense brown eyes looking down at him.

"Tezuka," said Fuji, looking as if he were stung. He was crouched on the sidewalk and his palms were scratched after grazing against the ground. He looked down. The buchou was half-kneeling. A huge bruise surrounded the long gash that bled profusely on Tezuka's shin. "Gomen," said Fuji, helping the buchou to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Ahh," said Tezuka, but as soon as he was released, he stumbled and collapsed against the smaller boy.

"Our house is closer," said Fuji darkly as he assisted Tezuka while walking.

Looking down, Tezuka maintained his silence. Fuji rarely ever zoned out to the point of carelessness. But the buchou decided not to reprimand, at least in the meantime. If Fuji had a problem, Tezuka could ask later. The most important thing was to make the pain in his shin disappear; it was teeth-chattering.

The Fuji residence was quiet when they arrived. Deciding not to bother anyone and not to invite questions, Fuji brought Tezuka to his room. As soon as the buchou was settled on the bed, Fuji took off to get the first aid kit and some water from the bathroom.

In the tensed silence, Fuji cleaned the wound with some soap and water. Then, he applied some iodine and finally covered the wound with gauze. As expected, Tezuka didn't complain, but Fuji knew that he was in such a great pain. As an athlete, he too had his share of injuries. Shin injuries, however, were always difficult to deal with. It caused long, stinging pain and it numbed the body, probably because the bones did not have much muscle to cushion the area.

"Stay for the night," said Fuji, his eyes were opening. "I'll call your okaasan."

Tezuka didn't answer. He wasn't stupid enough to go against Fuji at that time when the latter seemed so upset and angry at the same time. Furthermore, he wanted to know what made Fuji like that – upset and angry – and help if he could. Then, there was the pain caused by the injury. Part of him just wanted to lie down and sleep the pain on.

Fuji was back minutes later, not uttering a word. The tensai just rolled out a futon and began piling blankets and pillows. He moved quietly, nimbly, with open eyes. He got inside the walk-in closet and emerged with clothes, which he handed to Tezuka. "You can change right here," he said dully. "And just stay in that bed… I'll just get some tea."

Tezuka watched at the door closed and changed quietly. The sunny disposition that Fuji often displayed was gone. And Fuji had been so abrupt, hasty and tense. At the moment, Tezuka wanted was to ask his friend what was going on. He was thinking of the best approach when the door creaked open.

"I'm sorry," said Fuji handing out a cup of tea.

Tezuka looked up and accepted the tea, searching the mildly regretful expression on Fuji's face. "It's all right, this kind of injury will heal soon." said the buchou reassuringly. But the buchou knew that something troubled the tensai more than the injury – a trouble that the latter wouldn't share unless he really meant to. In the end, Tezuka decided to wait than to pry.

"And I'm sorry if I failed your expectations this morning… that won't happen again," said Fuji, looking down at the floor. Still, his disposition was so glum.

Almost unconsciously, Tezuka reached out his free hand and patted Fuji's shoulder. "You didn't fail my expectations, Fuji. Shitenhouji just had to win that match, that's it."

Still looking ailed, Fuji nodded. "Thank you."

Frowning, Tezuka peered closely at the misty azure eyes of the smaller boy. "There's something troubling you, isn't there?" he risked to ask.

"Ahh," said Fuji quietly. He sighed. "But it's something I have to work out on my own." He smiled feebly. "You should get some rest, Tezuka, or the pain will get worse."

"Hn," said Tezuka, taking a sip of the tea and feeling relieved. "By the way, Miyuki said goodbye today… it would be long before she comes back to Tokyo. She wanted to say goodbye to you, too."

"Really?" asked Fuji, smiling with mild interest.

"She said she'd call you, though," said Tezuka.

Fuji frowned. "That's all that she told you?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Tezuka, creasing his forehead.

"Iie," said Fuji, getting over his confusion and smiling again. He took his own tea and drank. Why didn't Miyuki confess to Tezuka? Fuji's frown deepened. He would have to wait for the call, then.

**oOo**

**a/**n: hmm… after this chapter, this fic is going to take a turn so I'm warning you already. 'Kawaii!!!' shall become 'aww…' – at least, I'm hoping. I suggest you don't miss little details so you won't kill me as the plot turns… (big spoiler hint, note italics: And the thought of playing doubles with Tezuka felt like a dream, _it made him feel rather dizzy_.)

Ok, so what am I talking about? KORO! In order to find out. :3

Oh, and I promise longer chappies next time!

Please read:

Uhm… my friend and I just thought of a very cute idea for a PoT fanfic… working title is **Seishun Gakuen Host Club**. Ring a bell? Ting, ting, ting, ting. Yeah, host club…

I was wondering if any of you fangirls would like to be patrons and which character you'd like to be customers of. Of course, there are fangirls for our Seigaku regulars. Then, we'll need patrons for the other characters as well, especially the ones who were at the Japan-US Invitational tournament camp plus Yukimura (plenty of fangirls needed for Atobe especially and Wakato!!!)

My friend and I will be very happy to accommodate you and please tell me the name which you would like to use as the customer and descriptions. You could do that with your review. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Fallen Angel**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **me no richie; therefore, PoT me no ownie. (Konomi-sensei, please adopt me!!!)

Excuse me if the happenings aren't consistent with the ones in the anime, well, this IS a fanfic…

**Pairing: **Tezuka – Fuji. Gyaaaaaaah, beautiful people. I'll keep this as mild as possible. And chaste, if I can.

**Warning**: OOCness…

**a/n**: maa… sorry for the short and rather off chappie… but I needed that, though, to develop Fuji's 'Self Actualization' mode. Answers to reviews first:

Ai-Kusabana – Fuji does feel like that kind of person, right? Always meaning for other people to be happy, albeit he is a bit sadistic. Who's up to something? –innocent look- well, the culprits will be revealed right here in this chappie. About Tezuka… chappies after this are mostly about him. :3

CelicaChick – I know, Yumiko is like the person who sees everything here, good thing Fuji listens to her… :3

Yoshikochan – I'm sure you saw a lot of a very panicky Fuji in the last chapter… more to come in this one. :3

Chrono Breaker- yeah, me too, as in for real in the series… that's just a tennis wonder… :3

Juventina2509- nya, yeah… Fuji lost. –sniff-

maldita08 – can I complain? The Tagalog dubbing doesn't do our beloved the justice. Fishy, fishy smell… more on that here. :3

Well, here it is!!! It's very loooong… I mean, longer than the usual.

KORO!

**oOo**

**Chapter Seven**

"Fuji-kun, I meant to tell you…" said Miyuki, sounding slightly nervous from the other end of the phone. "You know… I don't really like thief bro in the way that I told you."

Wearing a befuddled smile, Fuji frowned at the phone. "Thief bro?"

Fuji heard a lighthearted laugh from Miyuki's end. "Hai, that's what I call Kunimitsu-nii."

"Why?" asked Fuji, rather perturbed.

Another laugh came from Miyuki. "He took my racket to hit the wall when we were back in Germany," said Miyuki jovially.

Fuji let out a laugh, too. The thought of Tezuka taking someone's racket was just too amusing. Then, he furrowed his brows. "But why did you tell me that you like him?"

"Eh," started Miyuki, sounding astounded, "You mean you still don't know?"

"What don't I know?" asked Fuji, looking confused all of a sudden.

"Mn," went Miyuki thoughtfully. "Eiji-kun said you would be quick enough to figure it out, but, apparently, he's wrong. I should have had a bet with him… Now, I feel so sad that I can't go to Tokyo more often…"

Staring at the phone disbelievingly, Fuji asked, "You mean you and Eiji were onto something?"

"Hihi," Miyuki giggled. "Well, if you can't figure it out for you yourself, we won't tell you, ne, Syusuke-nii?"

"What is it, Miyuki?" asked Fuji more insistently this time.

"Iie, I won't tell you," said Miyuki. "And… don't ask Eiji-kun."

"Miyuki…"

"SECRET," said Miyuki in a childish way, dragging the word to encourage curiosity. "Actually, maybe it's better that you see it for yourself, ne, Syusuke-nii?"

Puffing out some air, Fuji tried again, "Miyuki – "

"I heard you were going to camp today? Enjoy! Bye-bye," said Miyuki cheerfully and, before Fuji could interrupt, she hung up.

Now with wide cerulean eyes open, Fuji replaced the phone. What was it that he was supposed to figure out? Mn, he thought impatiently, why wouldn't Miyuki tell him, anyway?

"Syusuke," called Yumiko, from the door, "Bring down your things… we're about to go."

Fuji took his hiking gear from his bed and went down to the garage, joining his elder sister.

"All set?" asked Yumiko, stuffing Fuji's things into the trunk of her car. Then, she stopped to survey her brother's addled expression. "Mm… I was right wasn't I?" she asked, locking the trunk and getting inside her car. "You do like Tezuka, don't you?"

Slipping inside the car, Fuji said, "Everyone likes Tezuka."

Ignoring Fuji's words, Yumiko said, "Tell him. He'll take it." The engine gave a low hum as it was started.

Unable to conceal his smile, Fuji said, "That's not a very good joke, neesan."

"You know what I think, Syusuke?" asked Yumiko, her eyes were intent on the road. "You first have to admit to yourself that you like Tezuka. Then, ask yourself why. After that, you finally tell him."

"Neesan," said Fuji, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "That isn't – "

"Syusuke, do you feel happy when you are with Tezuka?" asked Yumiko pensively. When Fuji didn't answer, Yumiko continued. "I know that Tezuka has always been special to you. You treat him differently, you know? You've never really made fun of him and next to us, I noticed, that he's the person you care most about. I've watched you grow, Syusuke, and I know how you feel even if you try to hide your own self. I know for sure that Tezuka makes you feel at ease and happy. He's the best person to take care of you."

Looking out through the windshield, Fuji started weakly, "It's not proper – "

"You're not one to listen to what other people say, Syusuke," said Yumiko in gentle, but piercing words. "You do things suggested to you because you think you'd enjoy yourself."

But I listen to Tezuka, he thought ruefully. Yes, oddly, he allowed himself to follow Tezuka's suggestions; he tried to find himself, to stick to the win… He sighed. "You forget one thing, though," said Fuji in slow, hesitant words, "What would Tezuka say?"

"Just tell him, Syusuke," said Yumiko, smiling. "You'll see."

Fuji stared at the dashboard. How could Yumiko seriously believe that he liked Tezuka whereas he couldn't even believe it himself? Well, there was the instance when he whispered the name…

"Are you all right, Syusuke?"

Feeling lightheaded, Fuji looked up.

"You fell asleep," explained Yumiko, getting out of the car. "You look a bit pale, too," she added as she watched her brother's face closely.

Waving a hand, gaining back his smiling façade, Fuji said, "I'm fine, neesan." He walked over to get his things from the trunk.

"Where are the others?"

As if to answer Yumiko's question, a 'Nya' was heard from a distance and footsteps shuffled toward their direction. "Fujiko-chan!" called the ever childish Eiji, resting an arm around Fuji's shoulder.

Fuji glanced at one face to another, his eyes setting longer on the sharp features of their captain's face. Then, his stomach gave a lurch. Was Yumiko right? Fuji wondered. In order not to give himself away, he asked, "Where is Echizen?"

The purple-eyed Momoshiro replied, "Slept in."

"At least he's not using a pregnant woman for excuse," said Inui, tapping his notes impatiently.

"Oh, Syusuke, I have to go…" said Yumiko, checking her watch. She took one good measure of Tezuka and bowed. "Please take care of my brother."

Tezuka bowed as well, being used to be given the responsibility over the team. "I will."

Grateful, Yumiko smiled. She turned to her brother. "Take care, Syusuke… and don't forget what I told you this morning." At that, she went inside her car.

While Yumiko's car disappeared from view, Fuji couldn't help but heave a sigh as he pushed his hands into his pockets. He felt ludicrously fainthearted at the moment, and paranoid, too – all because of his neesan's reminders.

**oOo**

The rain fell heavy and deafening, but Fuji watched it under the shade of an old enormous tree. His left arm was outstretched so that he would feel the cold drops of rain against his skin. He always liked the rain. It shut the sounds of the earth, leaving only the beating of water against the ground. It shunned everyone out, leaving only a swirl of emotions, a flux of ideas…

"Fuji, you're shivering."

Ah, Tezuka's deeply ringing voice. Fuji wondered why he could still hear the captain's voice amidst the roaring rain. Perhaps because they were snuck against a big root of the tree, trying not to get wet…

If Fuji turned up feeling utterly remorseful at the end of the rain, he would have Inui to blame. Inui shouldn't have turned the trek into a game. If Inui didn't split the team up into smaller groups and hadn't made them race to the campsite, then Fuji didn't have to be alone with Tezuka, under the tree, cold in the rain.

Everyone considered the tensai lucky for being teamed up with the buchou. The buchou was a master in camping, trekking, hiking… he wouldn't get lost in the mountain. He surely wouldn't drink the penal tea for the ones who reach the camp site last. He was… a master of everything, Fuji thought bitterly. And he was particularly good at driving the tensai crazy.

"Fuji, you do look pale…" was Tezuka's worried remark.

Fuji opened his palms to catch more of the raindrops. He couldn't listen to Tezuka lest his head would ache and his heart would burn.

"Fuji!" came Tezuka's reproof. But the tensai wasn't listening. Anxiously, Tezuka took Fuji's hand. It was wrinkled and cold. He damped his hand against Fuji's forehead. At least, there was no fever.

"Are you all right?"

"Saa, Tezuka, don't worry," mumbled Fuji. Why do you have to be like this, ne, Tezuka? Why do you hide your thoughtfulness with this coldness? Why do I have to be the one to see through it all, ne, Tezuka?

Gritting his teeth, Tezuka took a look at the tensai's face. The blue eyes were fully revealed. It was full of sadness and the buchou was alarmed to see the tensai deeply troubled. "What's wrong?" he finally asked in slow, slurry words.

Fuji snuggled his knees close to his chest and rested his head on his knees, to block himself from Tezuka, from everything. Tezuka, why does it have to be you? "I'm sorry, Tezuka."

But Tezuka didn't hear the words that conveyed the tensai's pain. The rain was too loud, the voice was too ailed. "It must be fatigue, Fuji," he said, unconsciously patting the other boy's head. "Sleep, I'll wake you up when the rain stops."

**oOo**

Covering his eyes with an arm, Fuji heaved yet another sigh. The perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu… why him, Fuji Syusuke? Probably because he was always there, ever dependable… probably because he was always prepared to lend a hand, always listening… probably because beyond the iciness, a warm persona lingered… probably because he helped the tensai's search for himself… probably because he was the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Fuji's fingers curled. To be in love with the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu was difficult. It was inevitable, too. It made him feel numb all over. What would Tezuka say? None, probably. _But he'll hate me_. For the upright Tezuka, to have a boy fall in love with him was unacceptable – and a friend, too.

With open azure eyes, Fuji rose and looked at the sleeping figure beside him. He wanted to laugh aloud, like maniac. To share a tent with Tezuka… that was Inui's idea. "Inui," the tensai whispered, bitterness was evident in his voice, "you don't know what you've done."

Crouching, Fuji reached for his camera – the only thing that could give him comfort at the moment. As quietly as he could, he crawled out of the tent and settled on a fallen log. How could they be so peacefully sleeping? They were so unlike him whose silent musings lasted the night long.

He stopped scanning the pictures as he came across a shot of Tezuka. It was one of those moments when Tezuka stepped out of his cold demeanor and unveiled his true self. The rare smile, the bright twinkle in the eyes… perhaps, these were the reasons he yearned for the placid captain, the mere glimpses trough the soul.

"Fuji, why are you still awake?"

The camera almost crushed under Fuji's grip. The tensai smiled at the slightly sleepy form of the buchou. Fuji was always the one who saw Tezuka in the most human form… the tensai found the thought very weakening.

"I was looking at the photos," said Fuji. He could feel his palms shake and sweat as Tezuka approached, but he smiled as he used to.

"May I see them?" asked Tezuka curiously.

Giving in, Fuji handed the camera to Tezuka. The latter didn't even bat an eyelash upon seeing his own picture. So unsuspecting, always so well-meaning… Fuji felt a wistful smile across his lips. The brown eyes were so full of trust. The straightforward attitude was a mirror of an honest soul. The stern manner was a mask to hide a deep innocence. Perhaps, Fuji thought, that was Tezuka's charm.

_Just tell him, Syusuke… you'll see…_

To tell him is to corrode the trust, thought Fuji dolefully. Besides, Tezuka deserved someone better, someone just as true and well-meaning…

_He's the best person to take care of you…_

Fuji clenched his fist as he watched Tezuka's amused face.

"These are good shots," said Tezuka.

Not really sure as to how to react, Fuji gave the buchou a quirky smile.

Knitting his brows together, Tezuka discerned Fuji. "You look really pale."

"You mean paler than usual?" asked Fuji, trying to inject his usual cheerfulness into his tone.

There was a pause of hesitation. "Ahh."

_Just tell him, Syusuke… you'll see._

_But, neesan, it's so difficult…_

After a few minutes, Tezuka became aware of Fuji's penetrating gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Ne, Tezuka," said Fuji dolefully. "Forgive me…" he breathed deeply. "You don't have to say anything… just listen." The buchou nodded thoughtfully. "I think I – I –" Fuji bit his lips. "I think I love you." The words came out weak and disheartened; all the same, the message was clear. He shut his eyes tightly. His body was shaking. For once in his life, he couldn't smile. "Gomen, Tezuka. Gomen."

He didn't wait for Tezuka's answer. He just ran off into the trees and into the darkness. He found a spot under an old tree and he squeezed himself into it, curling up. His thoughts drifted far-off and recalled something which he read…

_When someone breaks your heart, you turn into a small ball of self-pity. You lie; you hug your knees and keep them close like a fetus. It's human instinct to go back to the womb where you can feel safe._

**oOo**

**a/n**: darn parents… it's not my fault I couldn't take summer classes because the university enrolment system sucks… I'm sorry, just mad.

Anyway, phew… I finished that part. Hope it wasn't too abrupt… I think it was long overdue… about Tezuka… he comes next. It's now his turn to go crazy, fwahaha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fallen Angel**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **me no richie; therefore, PoT me no ownie. (Konomi-sensei, please adopt me!!!)

Excuse me if the happenings aren't consistent with the ones in the anime, well, this IS a fanfic…

**Pairing: **Tezuka – Fuji. Gyaaaaaaah, beautiful people. I'll keep this as mild as possible. And chaste, if I can.

**Warning**: OOCness… and spoilers.

**a/n**: hi friends, I'm back with Tezuka's reaction (?)… drr. Hope you won't kill me, but Tezuka is a very difficult character to write –scratch head with pencil– mn, I sure hope you won't kill me. Nyaaaaa…. –cringes and hides in one corner, growing mushrooms –

Wait, let me just say I am so glad that you liked that chapter… so warm and fuzzy. :3

Answers to reviews are here…

**Miji-Chuu** – much sadder chappies coming up after this…

**Shia Nosake** – thanks for reading and reviewing… here's another cliffhanger, haha.

**alchemistgrl09** – sankyuuu:3 I do love the craziness, too… and let's make Tezuka crazy this time, nya?

**Ai-Kusabana** – hai, that's so conniving of them, teehee… :3 and I do think that Fuji does a lot of over analysis on his own since he likes to daydream a lot and he likes mind games and all. And he cares too much for other people. Aww. I love fujiko-chan… Of course, he deserves to be happy and be loved – by no less than buchou himself. Wait, did I say that? Well, I'm a loyal TeFu fangirl –amen- about the third paragraph of your review… I'd say I'd choose the sixth. It's cute that way.

**yoshikochan** – yes, I know… Fuji finally confessed!!! Hooray for me.:3

**CelicaChick ** - I'm glad you liked that portrayal… and I sure hope you'd still like my portrayal after this… but I do love him and if I owned Fuji, I would offer Fuji to Tezuka (no, not myself because I can't make Tezuka happy, only Fuji can – sweatdrop – I sound crazy). :3

**LiTOSWTAZN**- about Tezuka… does he ever react to anything? haha, kidding:3

**About the last paragraph: **I knew you'd be all so curious about that… hmm… I got it from a text message and I so loved it i just had to use it somewhere. Here's the whole message (I tweaked it to make it fit the context in the 7th chappie):

_When someone breaks your heart, you turn into a small ball of self-pity._

_You lie on bed, you hug your knees and keep them close like a fetus._

_Freud said: It's human instinct to go back to the womb where we can feel safe. _:3

Yeah, it was from Freud…

KORO!

**oOo**

**Chapter Eight**

There was no way to catch Fuji. The small, fragile body had gone fast into the woods and the darkness. After a couple of hours, the tensai wasn't back yet and a sour lump formed at Tezuka's throat. _Fuji, where have you gone?_

But knowing Fuji, Tezuka was sure that the tensai would be back so as not to stir trouble to anyone. And the blue-eyed boy was best left on his thoughts, Tezuka decided. Plus, buchou wasn't sure if he was the right person to comfort the tensai; his own thoughts were in disarray as well.

Tezuka clenched his fist around the strap of Fuji's camera. The pain in the blue eyes was so foreign and incalculable. Tezuka was sure he was the one who incurred agony in the tensai.

_Gomen, Tezuka. Gomen._

But why be sorry? Wondered Tezuka. He wasn't angry at all – confused maybe, but not angry. Never had he been angry at the tensai. There simply was no reason to. How could he be angry at the person who understood him well, cared for him, came close, and offered friendship when everyone stepped back with fear?

Only… Tezuka felt uncomfortable. He still couldn't understand it – the human emotion called love.

_If he doesn't turn up, though – _

"Tezuka," called Inui, emerging from the enormous tent that he shared with Momoshiro and Kaidoh. "It's your turn to cook the meal now… where's your partner?"

"Here!"

Craning his neck, Tezuka turned to see Fuji walking casually toward them. He was smiling brightly, like nothing happened and was, Tezuka thought, thankfully unscathed.

"Fuji," said Tezuka, trying not to sound too relieved. "Do you think we can have fish for breakfast?"

Fuji blinked, looking uncertainly at Tezuka. He tried to flash a smile, but his lips shook uncontrollably. "Hai," mumbled Fuji.

"I brought along my fishing gear," said Tezuka matter-of-factly. "I'll get it and we'll go."

The stream they found within the area was fast-moving. The water was crystal clear and cold to the touch. Tezuka watched through the corner of his eyes as Fuji dipped his legs into the water.

"If we're lucky," started Tezuka as he threw the line to the water, "we might catch salmon and trout."

Eyes transfixed on the water, Fuji didn't answer.

"Fuji – "

"How can you act like nothing happened, ne, Tezuka?" asked Fuji in an ailed voice, his cerulean eyes were open and they held a mixture of pain and anger.

Gloomily, Tezuka said, "I'm sorry."

"Get angry at me, yell at me," said Fuji in a shaky voice, "but please don't act like nothing happened!"

Tezuka looked down so that he saw his own reflection in the water. "I'm not… angry."

"Don't lie to me!" yelled Fuji, his azure eyes were blazing.

"I'm not lying," said Tezuka, meeting Fuji's gaze. "Really, I'm not mad at you."

Fuji's eyes went blank. "But… you should be," he said weakly. "I'm supposed to be a friend and it's a shame to be with me – "

"Why?" asked Tezuka innocently.

"Don't – it's because I'm – I'm – " Fuji faltered.

"Why?" asked Tezuka, more intently this time.

The anger in Fuji's eyes disappeared and the blue eyes became bright as the tensai looked at the honest expression in Tezuka's face.

"I don't know why I should be angry," said Tezuka slowly. "I should be flattered. And…" He paused in wonder. "I don't understand it, falling in love."

A flash of light crossed Fuji's eyes. He wanted to slap Tezuka. But then he couldn't. And he knew that he couldn't really be furious with Tezuka. In fact, he realized that he was amused. The perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu admitted to not understanding something… Fuji let out a soft laugh. "This is why I love you… do you know?"

Tezuka blinked, puzzled.

Calming himself, Fuji fixed a sincere smile on his face. "Do you think you'll need help in practicing before you face Yukimura in the finals?"

"I'll need all the help that I can get," said Tezuka frankly.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka and rested a hand on the latter's shoulder. "I'll help you."

"Ahh," said Tezuka, meeting Fuji's gaze. "Thank you."

"Mn," started Fuji cheerfully. He looked at the fishing rod. "Tezuka, I think we caught something."

**oOo**

"Nani? They're practicing again?" asked Eiji, running to court B where Fuji and Tezuka were rallying. "Nya, they're practicing really hard, aren't they?"

"They're doing the basic drills this time," said Momoshiro observantly.

"Tezuka always believes that the basics help in improving someone's skills," said Oishi thoughtfully. "And Fuji's helping him. After all, it's Yukimura whom he will be facing in the finals."

Echizen lowered his cap. "Is Yukimura that good?"

"Nya," said Eiji, pouting his lips. "That's right, you haven't seen Yukimura play yet, have you?"

Inui tapped his notebook with a pencil. "Yukimura is the best player in Rikkaidai Fuzoku. His disposition is much like Fuji's – he is nice and courteous to everyone. But inside the court, he transforms into an astonishing tennis player who always goes for the win. He is capable of Self-Actualization, just like Tezu – "

"Is he as good as Tezuka-buchou?" asked Echizen curiously.

Looking quite tensed, Inui pushed up his glasses. "According to my data," he said nervously, "he may even be better than Tezuka. But as they haven't really faced off yet, we can't conclude until we see the finals – "

"Which Tezuka will win."

Inui tilted his head to see Fuji smiling up at him.

"Right, Tezuka?" asked Fuji to the approaching team captain. "If you lose to Yukimura, Inui will give you a pitcher of Aozu," said the tensai with flashing eyes.

Tezuka stared at Fuji, mustering a scowl.

"Joke, Tezuka," said Fuji, grinning. He turned to the members of the club. "But I won't forgive anyone who won't cheer for Seigaku on Saturday. I think Inui prepared a special drink for those who won't cheer."

"Nya," whined Eiji, "Fujiko, don't joke like that."

"But, Eiji," said Fuji, smiling broadly. "I'm not joking."

"As a matter of fact," said Inui whose glasses were twinkling deviously, "The Penal Tea is already prepared."

Frowning, Tezuka allowed the members to gather and said, "Dismissed!" in a usual commanding tone. He then headed to the clubroom, followed by a cheery looking Fuji. "You didn't have to threaten, Fuji, to get them cheering."

Fuji beamed. "I was quite enjoying myself." He dried himself with a towel and changed into clean clothes. "Ne, Tezuka, are you taking the bus today?"

Buttoning up his shirt, Tezuka said dubiously, "Yes… but I was hoping to play some more."

"Mn," Fuji started thoughtfully, resting his chin at the back of his hand. "Saa, Tezuka, take this time to relax. You've been practicing nonstop." He let a friendly smile cross his lips. "Is it all right if we walk home, ne, Tezuka?"

Tezuka zipped up his jacket and grabbed his bag.

"No?" said Fuji whose brows were slightly furrowed in disappointment. "Well, I could practice with you – "

"Let's go," said Tezuka, heading toward the door.

Fuji could have sworn that he was Tezuka smiling slightly. With an uplifted spirit, he caught up with the buchou. "Let's get some ice cream on the way… maybe there's wasabi ice cream…" said Fuji whose eyes were dancing with anticipation.

"Wasabi ice cream?" asked Tezuka, furrowing his brows. "I didn't know there was such a thing…"

"I was hoping," said Fuji with a hearty grin. "If not… what about some green tea ice cream?"

Tezuka looked ahead. Again, he couldn't believe his friend's strange choice in food.

"It's quite good," said Fuji in defense of his gastronomic likings. "Green tea ice cream is just like the others, but there's that tang of the tea…"

"Vanilla," said Tezuka flatly.

"Eh? Not even chocolate?" asked Fuji, shaking his head dramatically.

"It's too sweet," said Tezuka, walking steadily.

Letting out a laugh of amusement, Fuji said, "Fine… let's have some vanilla ice cream."

"I thought you wanted green tea…"

"I changed my mind," said Fuji simply. "I should try something normal once in a while, ne, Tezuka?" He beamed up at the taller boy, who just nodded. The tensai couldn't hide much of his joy as they ambled down the sidewalk. _Fuji Syusuke, you're getting through._

**oOo**

Rubbing his temples, Fuji waited as Tezuka was hounded by the Seigaku crowd in the stands.

"Give buchou some breathing room," someone ordered.

"Don't push him – "

"Buchou – "

"Fuji, congratulations."

The tensai looked up to see Rikkaidai's buchou smiling down at him. Yukimura came with the rest of his team.

"I heard that you were Tezuka's training partner," said a mildly smiling Yukimura. "You both did great. Only, I feel so bad that we couldn't be on the same team."

"Let's just say that it's Seigaku's turn this time."

"Ah, Tezuka," said Fuji, looking up at his buchou. Apparently, Tezuka managed to get out of the frantic Seigaku crowd and some other supporters from all over Japan.

Yukimura nodded to Tezuka in acknowledgment. "Congratulations… but I won't lose to you next time."

"We'll have to see about that," said Tezuka in his usual stoic manner.

"Well, we'll go ahead," said Yukimura. With a last nod, he set off with his teammates.

"We're done for Seigaku now," said Tezuka, sitting beside Fuji on the bench. He grabbed for his water jug and took a sip.

"Ne, buchou! Fuji-senpai!" called Momoshiro from the stands, waving madly at them. "Kawamura-senpai is treating us to all-you-can eat sushi!"

Skipping childishly, Eiji pounced on Fuji. "Hear that, nya, Fujiko-chan? It means all you can eat wasabi sushi! Let's go, quick, quick."

"Ahh," said Fuji, shutting his eyes. Strangely, he felt as if his eyeballs were going to pop out of their sockets in pain and his muscles felt sore.

"Oishi!" yelled the overactive redhead to Seigaku's fukubuchou. "Fuji, follow, ok?" Eiji jumped up and lunged after Oishi.

Mildly amused by his teammates' childish antics, Tezuka rose from the bench and turned inquiringly to the tensai. "Let's go, Fuji."

The tensai didn't reply, however. He merely sat leaning forward; his hair was obscuring his face.

"Fuji?" called Tezuka in an undertone.

"Hm?" came the feeble answer.

"Fuji? Aren't you coming?"

There came no reply as Fuji felt darkness claim him.

**oOo**

**a/n:** cliffhanger, fwahaha. **WHAT IS WITH THE DARKNESS???** Let's see…I won't update until after ten years. Kidding. As you can see, I can't help myself from typing away. And I just find myself uploading…

I don't know if there really is wasabi ice cream… but everything's possible now, so I'm betting that there is. And I tasted green tea ice cream. It's actually good. I don't know about people who don't drink tea, though. They might find it off or something…

I'd like to share some things I liked in this chappie. The scene near the stream reminded me so much of the time Fuji and Tezuka had their match back in first year. Fuji was angry at Tezuka then but the latter only said, 'I'm sorry.' While I was typing, I couldn't help picture the first year Tezuka. Aww…

and then there was the walk and ice cream thing… I could easily remember the time when Fuji asked Tezuka to have that match when they were in first year. Tezuka was looking down. And Fuji was looking disappointed, 'perhaps it was a bad idea…' and Tezuka was like, 'no, let's do it'. And Fuji took Tezuka's hands and said, 'honto?'… Tezuka was like, 'ahh.' And Fuji was so happy. **KAWAII:3** – sweatdrop – don't even ask why I remember it vividly… I really am addicted to this pairing. Perhaps, I live, eat, drink and breathe TeFu. –amen-

And about the finals thing, that's my fearless prediction of what's going to happen… well, not Fuji and the swallowing darkness. Just Tezuka vs. Yukimura and Seigaku winning.

Ooooh, I just love Fuji here. I so loved the innocent Tezuka, too. Kyaaaah!!! And, btw, I hope you'd love Tezuka in the future chappies… aww. **TeFu love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fallen Angel**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **me no richie; therefore, PoT me no ownie. (Konomi-sensei, please adopt me!!!)

Excuse me if the happenings aren't consistent with the ones in the anime, well, this IS a fanfic…

**Pairing: **Tezuka – Fuji. Gyaaaaaaah, beautiful people. I'll keep this as mild as possible. And chaste, if I can.

**Warning**: OOCness… and spoilers. Cliché.

**a/n**: nya, here comes the melodrama!!! It's mush and melodrama and just a sprinkle of humor from this point forward. I warned you, ok? I heart you all for reading and reviewing. I'm just so proud of this fic…

-sigh- I suddenly want some Pocky, the strawberry flavored one… anyway, I hope I could finish this by the Kaidoh's birthday – fushuu – Kaidoh is kawaii when he is pouting, nyahaha.

And, uhm, I changed my mind about the sequel… it's rather bland and too far into the future so I'm writing a new sequel… which I don't know when I'll be able to post since I'm going to die from june-october (start of school again in this country). And I'll see if I can upload the ouranish PoT fanfic.

Answers to reviews… are at the end because I might give out some spoilers for this chappie.

**oOo**

**Chapter Nine**

"Nya, I wonder if Fujiko-chan is ok?" said Eiji thoughtfully, pouting his lips as he looked over Oishi's shoulder. The two, along with the rest of the team, were waiting for the white door to open.

"I didn't know he was sick," said Inui whose forehead was wrinkled.

"Mm, yes," agreed Oishi who was gripping his hands worriedly. "If we knew, we wouldn't have put him on the lineup…"

Eiji inclined his head in thought. "But Fujiko-chan did seem rather pale lately," he said gloomily.

"Mn –"

Whatever Ryoma had to say was interrupted as the door finally opened. Ryuzaki-sensei exited followed by an even colder looking buchou.

"Is Fuji all right?" Oishi was the first to ask.

"We can't tell yet," said Ryuzaki-sensei in a low voice. Lines of worry had formed all over her face. She turned to Tezuka and instructed, "Go and see that Fuji is fine. I'll call his parents." She took off, making the call on her mobile phone.

"Can we see Fujiko-chan, too?" asked Eiji, with round and pleading eyes.

"Ahh, we want to see if he's all right," said Kawamura meekly.

Looking quite tensed, Tezuka nodded. Without a word, he led his teammates to Fuji's room where the rest filed in, gathering around the patient's bed.

Tezuka watched as the tensai smiled at his teammates. Standing against the whitewashed walls, Tezuka detached himself from everyone. He cupped his face with his right hands and rubbed his temples.

"Mn, Fujiko… are you all right now?" asked Eiji childishly.

"Hai," said Fuji in his usual cheerful air.

"GREATO!!!" said kawamura waving around his racket enthusiastically.

Fuji laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be feasting?" he asked.

Rubbing his nape, Momoshiro grinned sheepishly. "Well, we were worried about you, senpai."

"There's no need to worry," said Fuji, still smiling. "I'll be fine, go on with the victory party."

Arching his brows, Tezuka looked up and fixed his gaze upon the ever smiling face.

"But – " Inui was beginning to object when the buchou cut in.

"Go ahead," said Tezuka in a low, pointed manner. "Fuji will also be needing his rest. I'll stay here."

"Tezuka – " Oishi stopped upon seeing Tezuka's even cooler disposition. "Yes, we'll go." He led the others through the door and promised Fuji some spare wasabi sushi.

"Ne, Tezuka, why didn't you go with them?" asked Fuji. His face was still a mask of his smile.

Trying hard not to scowl, Tezuka walked over to the chair next to Fuji's bed. He stared at the tensai in silence as the latter waited for the answer.

Tezuka soon sighed. He hadn't any inkling on how to break the bad news…

"What did the doctor say?" asked Fuji in an inquiring manner.

Cold beads of sweat started to form on Tezuka's forehead. The buchou sighed and wondered how Fuji always tried to make things seem easier. He looked up. "You, well – " he stopped to clear his thoughts as he was beginning to become inarticulate. He sighed again. "The doctor said that your white blood cell count is abnormally high."

"Oh," said Fuji tonelessly and yet he was still smiling.

Tezuka felt suddenly queasy inside but tried not to show his discomfort. "Fuji, they think you might have –"

"Leukemia," said Fuji directly. "I have leukemia."

For one second, Tezuka thought he saw Fuji's eyes flash with sadness. But before his head could register the suspicion, Tezuka saw the tensai's smile again.

"Mn," said Fuji, pouting his lips in childish frustration. "I thought I'd reach the five-year mark."

Quite uncomfortably, Tezuka eyed Fuji questioningly.

"I had leukemia three years ago," started Fuji, trying but failing to hide his moroseness. "But I went through remission. That was around the time we transferred here in Tokyo to get closer to the big city where all modern treatment would be within reach." He rubbed his chin with his fingers thoughtfully.

In order to calm himself, Tezuka shut his eyes. He wondered whether or not he liked Fuji's reaction. He figured that he could probably deal better with a normal frantic reaction rather than a seemingly nonchalant attitude.

"It's good though that we won the Nationals, ne, Tezuka?" asked Fuji gleefully.

Then, Tezuka's eyes widened as he met Fuji's gaze. Something awful just clicked in his mind. All those times that Fuji trained with him, when the tensai was pushing himself too far…

"Syusuke?"

Tezuka turned to see Fuji Yoshiko enter with Fuji's siblings. The buchou rose and stepped back to allow the family some privacy. Quietly, he crept out of the room and waited, sinking himself deep in thought.

"Tezuka." Yumiko just exited Fuji's room and stood in front of Tezuka. "Thank you for looking after Syusuke."

The buchou was unable to answer outright. He wanted to do something more. Then, his brain came to a resolution. "Yumiko-san?" he said in an uncharacteristic dubious tone. To the woman's surprise, Tezuka bowed. "May I please be allowed to look after Fuji? I know it would be an intrusion to your family. But I feel like I owe something to Fuji. He was helping me win the Nationals and – "

"We can talk to okaasan," said Yumiko who was wearing an affable smile. "And stand up, Tezuka…"

**oOo**

"Yuuta?"

Fuji's eyes went round for a split second as he realized that his brother wasn't the one who opened the door. Instead, the brown-haired buchou of Seigaku paced the room toward the patient's bed.

"Kawamura made some wasabi sushi for you," said Tezuka, handing over a box of the sushi. "Eat it if you have the appetite."

Fuji took the box from his friend and began popping the sushi into his mouth with much relish. "Shouldn't you be home at this time?"

"I'm – " Tezuka paused and tried to find the right words. "I'll be the one to look after you at night."

For a fleeting moment, Fuji thought that his heart missed a beat. He smiled. "But you're from school and you're tired – "

"Have you taken your medicine?" asked Tezuka, acting as though he hadn't heard the tensai.

He looked up at Tezuka and knew that the latter wouldn't hear much of his disapproval. He smiled. "Thank you, then. And, hai, I've taken the medicine." He set aside his empty box of sushi and added, "I don't like it, though."

"Why?" asked Tezuka as he was sure that Fuji fidgeted at the mention of medication.

"Because they cause too much pain."

Tezuka tore his eyes away and pointed his attention on the billowing curtains. Seeing Fuji twitch like that and admit pain was quite foreign to him. The buchou felt partly abashed and partly glad that the tensai was sharing a very private side to him, particularly the side that wasn't eternally smiling, and the side that was saddened and agonized by other people.

"And revolting," added Fuji, fixing back his smile.

Folding his arms across his chest, Tezuka averted his gaze to the azure-eyed boy. "We'll all be here," he said.

"Do they know?" asked Fuji thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Tezuka truthfully. "Ryuzaki-sensei told them as soon as it was confirmed. They'll be here tomorrow to visit."

Laughing gently, Fuji said, "I'll have to expect a lot of noise tomorrow." He covered his mouth and yawned.

"Sleep," Tezuka bossily.

"Saa… it's just the effect of the medicine," said Fuji uncaringly. All the same, he smiled at the buchou and dropped his head to the pillow.

Watching Fuji's chest rise in short, shallow breathing, Tezuka felt his heart squeeze. In the past few days, he knew that the tensai was in pain, but the stubborn blue-eyed boy endured it all. And the buchou felt guilty. He had been the one with Fuji most of the time and he never really paid attention. Shutting his eyes, he swore never to be fooled by the Cheshire smile again.

**oOo**

Supporting himself with an elbow, Fuji sat up looking rather shaken. The joint pains have begun and bruises were showing up everywhere. Fuji wondered when the reverse peristalsis would start. Of all things, he hated it – the vomiting. It rendered him strength less.

"Good morning," said a singsong voice as Fuji opened his eyes fully.

Smiling, Fuji turned to his sister who was fixing flowers on a vase. "Good morning," he said weakly. He looked around and frowned slightly. "Where's – "

"Tezuka?" said Yumiko, finishing her brother's sentence. "He's gone to school. He said he'll be back at around seven with the rest of your friends." She hummed to herself as she gave the flowers a last pat and turned to the younger Fuji. "I know that he's handsome and all, but you shouldn't get too attached to him, ne, Syusuke?"

"Why did you allow him to look after me?" asked Fuji, his smile was faltering a bit. "That's too much of a – "

Yumiko shrugged and flashed a brilliant smile. "He asked for it," she said casually. "Begged for it, actually."

The tensai couldn't believe what he just heard. "Begged?"

"I think he was feeling guilty because you helped him win the finals even when he knew you were not yourself," explained Yumiko. A faint smile was playing across her lips. "He wants to repay your kindness, apparently."

"But you should have told him that it's not at all necessary," said Fuji, looking rather alarmed. "Besides, I didn't realize that I was having a relapse. If I did I – "

"You still would've helped him," said Yumiko knowingly. She turned around to pass a tray of breakfast to her younger brother and continued. "You would still have practiced with him, wouldn't you?"

Fuji stared at the food and replied, "Yes. It was a dream – to finally win the finals. And – "

"You love him," said Yumiko conversationally. "Syusuke, Tezuka _begged_ to take care of you. Don't lie and tell me that you don't like the idea. Treat it as a blessing, ne, Syusuke? Besides, don't you like Tezuka to fret and bustle over you?"

The tensai's usually pale cheeks turned pink. "Neesan, he will be bothered."

Patting Fuji's head, Yumiko said, "Just stay quiet and let him take care of you. Don't block him out. By the way," she narrowed her eyes intriguingly, "did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"Mm," started Yumiko, "Don't play the fool with me… did you tell him that you love him?"

Idly stirring his morning soup, Fuji said in a mellow voice. "Yes, I did."

The smile in Yumiko's face contained surprise and joy. "Really?" she almost squealed excitedly. "And now he's taking care of you? Have you…" she lowered her voice, "come to an understanding?"

Still not taking a spoon out of his soup, Fuji shook his head. "He told me that he is still to understand what love is…"

Affectionately, Yumiko smiled at her brother. "And yet he is here taking care of you…"

"Because he is Tezuka."

"Maybe because he is your angel, ne, Syusuke?" asked Yumiko, meeting Fuji's eyes.

"My angel?" asked Fuji, looking quite baffled.

"Hai," affirmed Yumiko. "And he'll know that he will love you when the right time comes," she added softly, smiling warmly at her brother.

"Did the cards say so, neesan?" asked Fuji, smiling amusedly.

"Iie," said Yumiko. "I don't need cards to know that much."

**oOo**

**a/n**: did that just sound familiar? I mentioned things earlier things like Fuji is paler than usual and the times when he was feeling dizzy, having a headache… they're not there just because he was going crazy over Tezuka. Half of the reason was his leukemia. Then, I chose leukemia because I know it, runs in our family (and/or aplastic anemia) –sweatdrop – I've seen the effects of the medication and the disease itself, so I can use it for this fic… Fine, sorry, cliché, but I loooove cliché. Don't you? Only, this isn't much cliché since this is BL… I assure you, though, it's not life threatening in Fuji's case… you'll understand next chappie… I promise. :3

here are my answers to your reviews (I'm so happy that there was such a lot :3 but phew to answering them)…

Lady Hikari-Yami-nya, yeah… but no more cliffy… and thanks for reviewing!

Nightswift- nya, me want some wasabi ice cream and sakura ice cream… darn, why do I live in the Philippines??? and, yes, I loved the green tea ice cream. But you're probably right about the bias thing… when I told my friends that the green tea ice cream was soooo good, they all stared at me since I was the only one they knew who enjoyed tea so much. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Miji-Chuu – yeah, poor Fuji…and so lurve Tezuka in the upcoming chappies…

alchemistgrl09- here, nya, I know, I'm cruel… I'm a bit sadistic, you know? Fwahaha.

Chrono Breaker – I double updated because I couldn't help myself… xp oh, and, yes, TeFulove is a fundamental principle… :3

wasabi ice cream – there is? Hmm, wanna taste wasabi ice cream… yum, yum. :3

maldita08 – leukemia isn't life threatening anymore, right? Well, unless you're in the Philippines… but my uncle survived leukemia and he had his treatment here… I don't like the life threatening angle… I'm using the disease for something else. Like **State of Self Actualization: Level Four – Pinnacle of True Love**. Haha.:3

Shia Nosake – yeah, then you might choose to kill yourself… then, again, you might overcome your fear… dunno. Hehe, thanks for reviewing.

Thelcraftylsadisticlsleepyl – I really like green tea ice cream, yum. Hmm, it is a cancer fic, but not life threatening since they're in Japan… I haven't read a cancer fic on TeFu yet, weird, since leukemia is supposed to be cliché, right? And I'm such a cliché lover… I've read plenty of amnesia fics, though.

Sali Mwana – woot. :3 much thanks to that… yeah, I like cliffhangers as chapter enders, very useful.

White Sherry – nya, I know I'm evil… but I don't think I'll have anymore cliffhangers. –sad-

Ai-Kusabana- well, Fuji is pale? isn't he and I used that to give him leukemia. And yukimura did have such a weird neurological syndrome, only I don't get why he wasn't operated in the brain during his surgery… nya, me want some wasabi popcorn, too… especially when I watch the threes (you know, spiderman 3, shrek 3, pirates of the Caribbean 3) and maybe lovely bones or OotP… ok, so I'm rambling. Thanks for reviewing… :3

CelicaChick – how about an especially caring buchou? More on that next chappie:3


	10. Chapter 10

**Fallen Angel**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **me no richie; therefore, PoT me no ownie. (Konomi-sensei, please adopt me!!!)

Excuse me if the happenings aren't consistent with the ones in the anime, well, this IS a fanfic…

**Pairing: **Tezuka – Fuji. Gyaaaaaaah, beautiful people. I'll keep this as mild as possible. And chaste, if I can.

**Warning**: OOCness… and spoilers. Cliché.

**a/n**: wah? It's the 10th chappie already!!! Kyaaah!!! Here it comes!!! before that… here are the answers to your reviews…

Chrono Breaker – haha. I don't like deathfics. Don't worry… they both live in Japan, people don't die easily because of leukemia there, I think. There was the whole family (except the dad) in the 9th chapter… and there'll be Yuuta on the next (which is supposedly the last) and in the epilogue. –pat,pat- Yuuta does love his aniki, I know.

Alaena Flame Dragonstar – go you for the leukemia thing! And there's just a bit left, I'm afraid… I so lurve Fuji when he's teasing. I'm addicted to this pair too much as well and it's not really a bad thing, right?

alchemistgrl09 – woot, thanks to that:3 Tezu-kun is sooo kawaii is a good thing, right? here, it is… I know, I can't stop myself from uploading.

Yoshikochan – I don't like deathfics either, I'm spoiling, but it makes my mood go sour when I've read something and people die so I like being warned that no one's going to die. Right?

The Crafty-Sadistic-Sleepy – Echizen fics? How come? To say that he won't be able to play tennis anymore? I haven't read any other pair yet other than TeFu (well, I bit of Golden Pair) because I'm too lazy probably have to ask my friend to share since she's the Echizen addict… Thanks about the compliment:3 I actually cried while typing something… I think the next chapter. And I'm so glad I made you go aw. I haven't tried green tea Pocky yet. I'll go with my mum to the grocery next time!!!

maldita08 - hmm, fluff? Read on? Hehe. Yep, I'm in college – UPD/BS-MBB, which would probably explain the random bio stuff. How about you?

Shia Nosake – there'll be just two (?) more chapters after this because I'm writing the sequel(the new version)… so please read on and sankyuuu!!!

Sheyryoma- I'm a loyal TeFu fan, too. Yeah, that's why I said it's so familiar, when Jamie said 'maybe you're my angel… god sent you to me because I was sick…" I'm addicted to that book/movie as well. And I had to change the stereotype that Fuji is the angel.

Ai-Kusabana – sad, but it's ok –patpat- of course, they're all worried. Most of the notable players will be arriving in… well, just read on. It's near the end anyways. Oh, and, yeah, I haven't really worked on Saeki's reaction, gotta note that, hmm.

**oOo**

**Chapter Ten**

"Nya, Fujiko-chan is asleep…"

"Eiji, lower your voice, you're going to wake – "

"Saa, it's all right, Oishi," said Fuji waving his hand while hoisting himself up from bed.

Lowering his cap, Echizen went, "How are you, Fuji-senpai?"

"He's fine of course," said Eiji excitedly, jumping on the tensai and unable to notice that the latter winced at the slight impact. "Right, Fujiko?"

Momoshiro grinned. "When Fuji-senpai gets better, he should treat us for burgers since he missed the party."

"Fushuu… baka," hissed Kaidoh, who was glaring at Momoshiro.

"What did you say?" The purple-eyed boy retaliated.

"I hope you liked the sushi I made," said Kawamura bashfully.

Fuji's eyes crinkled and his lips curved into a smile. "Of course I did, Taka-san."

"Baka… all you think of is food," growled Kaidoh.

"That's my way of showing concern, Mamushi… you don't look like you're worried about Fuji-senpai at all!"

"When will you be out, nya, Fuji?" asked Eiji curiously.

"Mada mada dane, Kikumaru-senpai…" said Echizen.

"Baka!"

Looking extremely pissed, Tezuka glared at the two juniors, who were yelling at each other. "Momoshiro, Kaidoh, stop it or I'll have you thrown out."

The juniors shut their mouths at once, avoiding each other's eyes in case their buchou would get mad and make them run a hundred laps.

"Tezuka is right," said Oishi patiently. "You shouldn't fight in front of Fuji…"

"Saa," started Fuji with gleaming eyes. "I'm quite used to it. In fact, it's enjoyable."

"Fuji didn't your chemo start today?" asked Inui promptly. "According to my data, the chances of your recovery is 93.7"

"I'm glad to hear that," said Fuji truthfully.

"If you want, I can make an Inui juice that would increase the chance –"

"I'm very sorry, Inui," said Fuji, smiling cheerfully. "But I might throw it up and – "

"Nya? You throw up?" asked Eiji, wrinkling his forehead in concern.

"Ahh… reverse peristalsis is an effect of the medication given to most cancer patients," said Inui monotonously.

Checking his wristwatch, Oishi turned to his teammates. "We need to go… we promised Tezuka that we won't stay long. We'll be going, Fuji."

Rather wistfully, Fuji nodded his head and watched as the other regulars apart from Tezuka left the room.

"Have you taken your medicine?" asked Tezuka, sitting down on the chair beside Fuji's bed.

"Yes," said Fuji, smiling up at the buchou. "You know, you didn't have to snap at Momo and Kaidoh."

Tezuka eyed the tensai warily. "They were disturbing the peace," he said frankly. "How did your chemo go?"

"It was terrible," said Fuji, wearing a bright smile.

Sighing, Tezuka wondered how Fuji could say 'terrible' and smile at the same time. He watched as the tensai grimace upon shifting in position. "Fuji – "

"Saa, I'm fine," was Fuji's assurance, with a very vague smile.

Cautiously, Tezuka stood up and assisted Fuji. He paused as he saw a black and blue mark on the other boy's forearm. "You're bruising," said Tezuka pointedly.

Fuji closed his eyes and leaned back. "I feel dizzy," he murmured.

"Sleep it on," suggested Tezuka, leaning forward to lie Fuji on the bed. He felt a hot, raspy gasps of air in his neck and reached a free hand to touch the tensai's forehead. "You have a fever, too… should I call a doctor?"

"Mn… it's normal," said Fuji in a slurry voice. "Good night, Tezuka."

Rather disarmed, Tezuka said, "good night," uncertainly. He sat on his chair and watched the tensai's sleeping figure. He noted that in just a few days, Fuji had gotten thinner. He furrowed his brows and hoped that Fuji was having an undisturbed torpor.

Tezuka propped open his science textbook and began his homework. As the night deepened, he read on, occasionally throwing anxious glances toward the sleeping tensai.

Hearing ruffles of blanket and soft stirrings, Tezuka looked up and saw Fuji getting to his feet. The tensai was running toward the bathroom. Uncaringly, Tezuka dropped his text and followed. Standing by the doorway, Tezuka felt like he couldn't move anymore.

The slender figure, the delicate frame of the boy was knelt on the tiled floor. Fuji was regurgitating what must have been a day's worth of food into the toilet. The tensai's face had gone so white it was nearly translucent. "Fuji?" asked Tezuka. A mixture of fear and concern was in his shaking voice; for once he felt fear for a suffering friend.

The tensai did not turn around and threw up again.

Unable to withstand the feeling of terror and helplessness, Tezuka walked over to Fuji and knelt beside the blue-eyed boy. As gently as possible, he stroke the tensai's back. And the buchou pressed his lips as Fuji continued to empty his guts.

The tensai reached out for some tissue paper and wiped his lips. He heaved a sigh and turned to his buchou. The latter couldn't help but note the ghastly and gaunt face that looked up.

"Gomen, Tezuka," said Fuji in a hardly audible voice. "You didn't have to see that…" he parted his lips slowly, forcing air out of his lungs for even breathing felt difficult.

"Shh," hushed Tezuka. His eyes softened as the tensai tried to smile.

"I feel so… exhausted…" said the tensai sleepily. He leaned forward and rested his head on the buchou's shoulder.

Taken off guard, Tezuka eyed Fuji. For once, the buchou didn't know what to do, how to act around a seemingly fragile tensai. Tezuka shifted in position and realized that Fuji's breathing was slow and shallow. The tensai had fallen asleep.

Tezuka wondered to take the tensai back to bed, but decided not to. Movements hurt Fuji and the last thing that the buchou wanted at the moment was to inflict pain upon the tensai.

Involuntarily, Tezuka's hand fluttered to Fuji's back so that he was holding the sick boy closer. Feeling uncomfortable, Tezuka inhaled deeply and relaxed his shoulders. At least, he thought, if he were gentler, the tensai wouldn't wake up nor get hurt.

Resting his chin on Fuji's crown, Tezuka kept the tensai nearer to his body where he was sure that the azure-eyed boy would have been safer and warmer.

**oOo**

Looking up from the book that he was reading, Fuji smiled brightly. "You're early," he told his team captain who was just approaching. The buchou normally came at around seven, but the sky was just about to set and red-orange rays streamed inside the hospital room.

"We were dismissed early," said Tezuka briefly. "I brought you something."

Fuji arched an eyebrow. Tezuka might have looked as calm as ever, but Fuji was able to note a nervous air around the buchou. He eyed the small package in Tezuka's hands.

"It's a rattail cactus," said Tezuka, setting a pink-flowered succulent with tiny bristles on top of the bedside table. "The shopkeeper said that I'm lucky to have gotten this."

"I quite agree," said Fuji whose eyes were dancing merrily. "I've always wanted to get one of these." He reached out his hand… "Oh – "

Hastily, Tezuka turned to the tensai. "You pricked yourself, didn't you?" Almost instinctively, he took Fuji's hand and inspected the index finger. Attentively, he took out the splinters. "It's bleeding," said Tezuka fussily. "You're not supposed to get a wound."

Mild amusement was evident in Fuji's face. "Tezuka," he said, smiling luminously. "It's just a drop of blood."

"But – "

"It's clotted," said Fuji pointedly, taking his hand to inspect it. "I won't die from a prick."

"Infection – "

"Tezuka," started Fuji, squeezing his friend's shoulder. He flashed a reassuring smile, "Could you name the cactus?"

Finally, Tezuka seemed to have sunk back into his calm and dignified self. "Name it?"

"Ahh," said Fuji, nodding encouragingly. "Naming makes the cactus special…"

With a steady gaze, Tezuka discerned the cactus.

"It's like a pet," Fuji trailed on. "You name it and take care of it."

"Ray," said Tezuka shortly.

Fuji blinked at Tezuka. "Why?" he inquired.

"Because it has radial symmetry," said Tezuka as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Fuji laughed; his voice was soft and tingling with amusement. "Souka," he said jovially. "It's nice to hang on walls…"

Tezuka merely nodded and eyed Fuji. "Did you eat?"

Eyes averted to his lap, Fuji shook his head and he heard the buchou sigh. The tensai was silently grateful for this show of concern especially after that revolting night…

"Well, at least drink," said Tezuka, holding out a glass of yellow fluid. "Okaasan prepared fresh pineapple juice. It's good for antibodies…"

"But I already have more lymphocytes than I can handle," said Fuji with a chuckle. "And you shouldn't have troubled your okaasan."

Ignoring the tensai's remarks, Tezuka brandished the glass under Fuji's nose.

Silently, Fuji nodded and took the cup, taking small sips.

"Do you think you'll recover soon?" asked Tezuka offhandedly, setting his books and bag on the bedside table.

Fuji forced a chortled. "Why, do you resent taking care of me?" he asked.

"It's not that," said Tezuka in a flat tone. "But – " he stopped in thought. "Just get well as fast as you can."

Tearing his eyes to the setting sun, Fuji worried about that too – when he'd be well. He knew that he was getting worse even with the chemo. Most of his pains weren't mere side effects of the medicine. And it stung right through his bones.

In one gulp, he finished the rest of his pineapple juice. Somehow, he liked the idea of Tezuka bustling around for just a little longer. But he didn't want to take anymore of the buchou's precious time. He placed the empty glass on top of the bedside table without looking at Tezuka. He turned his head to the window. "I'll get some rest," Fuji said. With a very heavy heart, the tensai shut his eyes and slept.

Feeling a soft, chilly breeze against his cheeks, Fuji opened his blue orbs and looked around. One o'clock, the wall clock indicated. Fuji sniffed as a short breeze entered through a small gap in the window. At once, he felt relaxed and refreshed.

He heard a soft rustle on his bedside and saw Tezuka in slumber. The buchou's head rested at the back of his hand, and his elbow was supported by the armrest of the chair. A history text lay open on his lap.

Fuji's eyes smiled at the sight before him. Tezuka's face was peaceful and was etched with fine lines along the strong jaws. Fuji wanted to reach out a hand to touch against the buchou's face but thought better of it and watched silently. He couldn't betray Tezuka like that, he scolded himself. His attraction should be kept at bay. Fuji knew that he should at least be respectful of the friendship that Tezuka offered and should just accept the consequences wholeheartedly.

Leaning his back against the headrest, Fuji watched as Tezuka's firm chest rose and fell slowly, rhythmically. _So magnificent_…

A swift breeze blew in again. Fuji rose from bed, enduring the small spurts of pain in his joints and muscles. He walked slowly and softly so as not to wake up the buchou. He took out a jacket from the closet and walked back and hunched on the edge of the bed. Daintily, he draped the jacket across Tezuka's chest.

"There, you wouldn't be cold," murmured Fuji in a gentle whisper. Inwardly, he wished Tezuka would see the plethora of emotions in his cerulean eyes. But, perhaps, that was too much to ask.

Gently, he took the book off Tezuka's lap and placed in neatly on top of the table. He roved his eyes to Tezuka's face once again.

Stooping over, he planted a kiss on Tezuka's clear forehead.

"Tezuka," murmured Fuji. "Arigatou." Carefully, the tensai snuck back to bed. He was sure that a single chaste kiss to the angel wouldn't hurt.

**oOo**

**a/n**: nya… it's nearing it's end! Again, Fuji's leukemia (acute lymphocytic) is none too life threatening, although, of course, you'd have to worry about him, just like Mitsu does, ne? I could only name the cactus 'Ray' because Tezuka isn't much of a creative person, is he?

Hmm… I really think that Fuji and Tezuka would be good parents to Ryoma. In the OVA, they were like parents discussing their child's future and there was Ryoma interrupting through a TeFu moment and Tezuka smirked and Fuji said, "Let's go, Echizen," it was like a father leading, a mother towing the child. No wonder I don't like TezuRyo/FujiRyo/TezuRyoFuji fanfics.

Sorry about the random bio/immunology/genetics facts, I can't take it out of me.

Just one more chapter( and an epilogue)!!! I heart you all for reading and reviewing:3


	11. Chapter 11

**Fallen Angel**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **me no richie; therefore, PoT me no ownie. (Konomi-sensei, please adopt me!!!)

Excuse me if the happenings aren't consistent with the ones in the anime, well, this IS a fanfic…

**Pairing: **Tezuka – Fuji. Gyaaaaaaah, beautiful people. I'll keep this as mild as possible. And chaste, if I can.

**Warning**: OOCness… and spoilers. Cliché.

**a/n**: last chappie!!!

Ookami Fuu – I'm actually a molecular biology major, so, yeah, I love DNA (but I love viruses more, I adore Ebola)… oxytocin gene? My prof gave us a question on our first ever exam and it was plain torture. It affects the peripheral nervous system? Now, I should've looked that syndrome up… even so, they didn't really seem to cut up any of Yukimura's skin or something, the doctors were just loittering around… Sanada will so go ballistic! Don't worry, me no like deathfics, and I love Tezuka and Fuji, wouldn't do anything to separate them. Thanks for reviewing:3

icy sweet candy –mou, don't worry, I do that a lot as well, I just read and read without reviewing, then when I reach a cliffy and want to read more, I'll review… I'm so evil. They are sweet? Of course they are. They represent the word love. And yeah I'll update soon because I can't help myself.

The Crafty-Sadistic-Sleepy – here, I'll try and make you sniff, ne? mind you, I sniffed a lot while typing this chappie (the first portion, actually). Nope, I haven't tried AtoFuji… I'm actually narrow-minded about this TeFu thing, so I refuse to write either Tezuka or Fuji with anyone else. Sorry. X But I just love them together. –pout- And, well, this is my first fanfic. If I tried AtoFuji, I might ruin the whole thing and end up with TeFu instead and that's sad. Sorry. It was difficult writing about vomit, yeah. And much thanks for reading and reviewing!

maldita08 – more fluff here! Yeah, you may and can expect a sequel (I'm halfway through it), but I can't promise it soon. I have to make sure that I finish it before publishing. Thanks. I really can't suggest a school for you, but good luck. You can do it! Fighting! (I'm an Asian drama addict as well)

Ai-Kusabana – yes, he'll have a lot of friends visit him (thus making buchou go twitch,twitch) well, Fuji would appreciate cacti more than flowers, right? The name wasn't so hard, and it wasn't creative at all, so Tezuka wouldn't have taken a long time.

Chrono Breaker – yeah, he's serious and uncreative (I read this fic and Tezuka named his cat Neko, haha, I was laughing at how unimaginative our buchou is…). More fluff on the way. :3

Lady Hikari-Yami – that's all right. I ramble a lot too, haha… me too, I wanna read a family TezuRyoFuji, that'd be so kawaii!!! Oh, yeah, maybe parent YukiSanada are cute too, children are Marui and Kirihara? Wait. That'd be too much headache.

Alaena Flame Dragonstar- Much really prefer the family dynamics rather than the romance because I remember that Tezuka hit stubborn Ryoma and I thought that it was much like a father disciplining a child. I had a similar incident. It was ever so painful to touch anything especially when I forgot that there were still spines on my fingers.

alchemistgrl09 – I was asking whether Tezuka being cute is a good thing… well, you know, he's not generally described as kawaii, haha. I usually describe him as nosebleedingly handsome –toink-

Blader Fairy Everlasting – you think it's moving, aww… –touched- Sankyuuuu!!! nya, here it is…

Yoshikochan – I agree… you have to really love someone… he doesn't realize it yet, ne?

Gasanechi – hmm, I think it was after the Kite vs. Tezuka match (?) can't really remember, but yeah, probably since that was where Tezuka was having Self Actualization (the one before beach volley ep – mentally scarring picture of Inui there, btw). After the match, Tezuka was with Fuji, who was tying his shoes on a bench, Fuji: Tezuka… he was pointing at Echizen (who was kinda ruining the moment). Echizen: I'll take Seigaku's pillar from you. Tezuka smirked and smiled and led the walk. Fuji: Let's go, Echizen… and they were walking together, although not on one level Tezuka was leading, then Fuji, then Echizen. –sweatdrop, I only watched the ova once- then, there were all those times when TeFu would discuss how the pillar was coming along… so there.

**oOo**

**Chapter Eleven**

Leaning his head against the back rest of the chair, Tezuka felt a pang of pain shoot through his spine. Oddly, the silence of the night made him feel wary.

_I'm afraid to say that he seems to be getting worse. I'd say we move on to a bone marrow transplant._ Those were the doctor's words.

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose. He never felt so exhausted in his life until then. Even the difficult tennis games he played demand so much from him. His current state required a lot of work physically, emotionally and mentally.

Of course, he had confidence in Japanese medical treatment. But he couldn't stop himself from feeling that deep sense of foreboding at the thought of losing someone as dear as Fuji. His bitterness was intensified by the fact that he was a witness to the tensai's torment during the lengthy medication process. The dizziness, lack of appetite, the vomiting – these things now all seemed so pointless.

"Ungr…"

Tezuka's neck almost clicked as he turned his attention to the tensai. He held his breath and felt agony sweep through his body. He gaped.

Fuji curled up in bed. The tensai was trembling from head to toe, his teeth were chattering. He seemed to be having tremors.

Tezuka's immediate thought was that the tensai might hurt himself in the process. Moving nimbly, Tezuka took a spare quilt from the closet and wrapped it around the tensai. It was no good, though, for the smaller boy just went on, shaking terribly.

Feeling himself tremble, Tezuka reached out a hand to warm the tensai's arms. Still, Fuji shuddered.

The agonized look in the tensai's face led Tezuka to a complete loss. What else could he do?

Deciding beyond reason, Tezuka sat on the edge of the bed. As gently as he could, he took the tensai's body and enclosed the latter within his arms, protecting, hoping. He rubbed a caressing palm along the sick boy's back, and allowed Fuji's breathing to even out. He stroked the tensai some more, providing warmth and comfort at the same time. Slowly, the shivering died.

Tezuka expelled a lot of air, and realized that he barely breathed himself. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He would've brushed them off but couldn't. He didn't want to let go of the tensai, lest the chills started again. Burying his head on the silky brown hair, Tezuka Kunimitsu let the tears roll down his face and cried.

**oOo**

The news of the transplant seemed to reach the entire student body of Seigaku as students –mostly Fuji's friends, classmates and admirers- rushed to the hospital to extend their well wishes. Regulars of Seigaku tennis club remained in the afternoon and stayed long, bringing plenty of food and ideas for games.

"Do you have a jack, ne, Fujiko-chan?" asked Eiji, slumped on the floor along with the rest of the Seigaku regulars save Tezuka, who merely watched the proceedings of the game, seated on the edge of Fuji's bed.

The blue orbs of Fuji's eyes twinkled as the tensai beamed mischievously. "No, Eiji," he said in a low, cackling voice. "Go fish."

"Mou, Fujiko-chan is mean," complained Eiji, sniffing as he took a card out of the deck.

"It's my turn," announced Fuji, flicking his sole card at hand.

Momoshiro turned to Oishi. "Fuji-senpai can't possibly win, can he?"

"That's right," Inui started. "With only one card, the chances that - "

"Kaidoh," said Fuji whose eyes were gleaming deviously, "do you have a seven?"

Whatever Inui had to say was rebuffed when Kaidoh shifted uncomfortably and hissed "fushuu…" The junior handed out two cards to the smiling tensai.

Fuji's eyes roved around and landed on Kawamura. "Ne, Taka-san, do you have a seven?"

Kawamura rubbed the back of his head and held out his card.

Gleaming, Fuji set his cards on the floor. "I win," he declared.

Bam.

"Fuji!"

Tezuka's brows twitched as the door slammed and Saeki came into view, hounding an extremely pleased Fuji, followed by Fuji Yuuta and the St. Rudolph buchou, Mizuki.

Rokkaku's fukubuchou smiled at Seigaku's tensai. "It's happened again… but you'll get through this, ne?"

Fuji beamed. "Of course." The tensai looked up at his younger brother. "How are you, Yuuta."

"Fine," was the curt reply, but Fuji noted the warm color of his brother's eyes.

"How is my destined rival?" Mizuki asked, twirling a lock of his bangs.

Before Fuji could even answer if he did even want to, the door opened again. "Fuji," called Tachibana Kippei as Tachibana Ann followed, holding a bouquet of flowers. Right behind them were Ibu and Kamio, who were smiling at Seigaku's tensai.

Tezuka rose to close the door as the visitors settled themselves when rose petals came showering his way. He held his lips shut when Hyoutei's regulars came in, led by non other than their boisterous buchou.

"Be healed by my beauty," said Atobe grandly, posing in front of Fuji for effect.

Trying to maintain a polite smile, Fuji nodded. "I didn't expect you to come, Atobe."

"But Ore-sama knows that you'll need to see my beauty before your surgery," said Atobe. "Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu…"

"Is anyone else coming?" asked Tezuka, trying hard not to scowl as the noise in the room was growing louder.

"Tezuka," called a gentle voice that made Seigaku's buchou turn.

"Yukimura," said Tezuka at the sight of Rikkaidai's buchou along with Sanada, Kirihara and Renji. Seigaku's team captain shoved to one side to allow entry.

Glowering, Tezuka shut the door and glared at the crowd that gathered. "We don't have a party," he said disapprovingly. It seemed to him that the news of Fuji's transplant had reached entire Tokyo.

Fuji smiled up at his buchou. "It's okay, Tezuka," he said reassuringly.

At the look of genuine joy in Fuji's face, Tezuka sighed. "All right," he said in resignation. "Just don't make some noise."

"Mn, there's so many of us," exclaimed Eiji. "I have two more decks… what should we play?" He turned around to inquire.

Oishi waved at Tezuka. "Buchou, join us this time."

"I don't – "

"Why Tezuka?" asked Atobe. A smirk was on his face. "Are you afraid of defeat?"

In the background, Echizen coughed in amusement.

"Join us, Tezuka," called Fuji. He was wearing a bright friendly smile.

Unable to say no to the tensai's request, Tezuka nodded and joined the big circle, settling himself beside Fuji. He felt his heart race when Fuji beamed at him.

"How about Bluff?" asked Momoshiro, looking around for approval.

"Hai, hai," said Eiji happily, taking out his deck of cards. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Mn, unfair," said Echizen grudgingly as Eiji dealt the cards.

"Why?" asked Tachibana Ann.

Echizen jerked his head to the other direction where the tensai was smiling calmly and where Tezuka sat as emotionless as ever.

**oOo**

All to Tezuka's relief, Fuji's overly enthusiastic visitors left. For the first time in his life, he felt grateful to the heavy pouring outside as everyone used the rain as an excuse to go.

After cleaning up, Tezuka dropped down to the armchair, watching silently as Fuji's eyes danced upon watching the drops outside. The slender boy looked so fragile, standing right before the window. Tezuka clenched his fist as he felt his body grow numb as he thought of the past night. He had cried for Fuji and now he understood why.

He cringed at the thought of Fuji's loss. He felt his heart tear every time Fuji winced in pain. He felt like the tensai's sadness was his own. He knew that the tensai was strong despite the delicate face, but Tezuka was overwhelmed by the desire to cherish and protect.

Looking back to the past three years, Tezuka's head swiveled with memories. He had always been touched by Fuji's obvious show of concern. Somehow, he felt that Fuji was the one who talked to their friends to help the buchou whenever Tezuka was bullied by their senpais. Fuji would always come up, helping without caring about the consequences. _Let's get scolded together,_ Fuji had said with an eternally smiling face.

The fact that Fuji got mad at him when he showed up injured for a match showed the tensai cared deeply. The countless times when the tensai asked about his injured arm was embedded in his brain.

Why didn't he ask himself before why he understood the tensai so easily? Why didn't he wonder why Fuji's beautiful smile and silent understanding comforted him? Why didn't he realize that he was showing a part of himself to Fuji – a part that none ever saw? Why was it all right that he voiced his musings to the tensai? Why didn't he feel repugnant when Fuji confessed about love whereas he knew that love between males was frowned upon? Why was his guard always broken whenever he was with the tensai?

In other times, he wouldn't have had anything to answer these questions with. That was because he didn't have a word to describe his emotions. But he had it now and it was more powerful than just a word.

"Tezuka," called Fuji.

The buchou jolted back to his senses only to find the smiling tensai hovering above him. "Why?" asked Tezuka, unable to hide his concern. "Is there anything you need?"

"It's not that," said Fuji, looking at him. Childishly, the tensai took his hand and dragged him to the window. Squatting, Fuji tapped the glass. A shivering swallow was twitching on the sill. "Could you get it, ne, Tezuka?"

"Ahh," said Tezuka without hesitation. He told Fuji to get to the bed and he opened the window. Through the smallest possible gap so as to avoid the rain from entering, Tezuka groped for the hooting creature. Carefully, he cupped it in his hands and quickly shut the window. "Here," he said, handing the tiny thing to the tensai.

"It's soaked," said Fuji, stroking the swallow's plumage.

Tezuka walked over to the closet and searched for a box; he was sure there was at least one – it probably contained some present from one of Fuji's countless admirers. When he found a brown rectangular box, he took it along with a clean, dry towel.

He took the bird from Fuji's hand and wrapped in with towel. He placed it inside the box and it hooted gratefully. "I think it's all right now," he said, sitting down on the edge of Fuji's bed.

Fuji didn't say a word. He was watching the buchou up close. He took a deep breath and said, "Forgive me." He wrapped thin pale arms around Tezuka's waist, his head rested on the right of the buchou's chest, where he could hear the faint lub-dup of his beloved's heart.

Surprised, Tezuka gripped Fuji's arms.

"Please," muttered Fuji, holding on tighter. "Don't push me away. I just want to hold you…" he added a hollow laugh. "When I get better, I won't have any excuse for doing this."

Tezuka's hold on the tensai didn't loosen either. He looked away, toward the sleeping bird. "Do you think I would push you away?" he asked tonelessly.

"You don't like nonsense," said Fuji, murmuring against the buchou's shirt. "This is nonsense."

"You must think that I'm difficult," said Tezuka, eyes intent on the swallow.

Fuji shook his head so that Tezuka gulped at the slight brushing against his chest. "Not really, you're just being the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu," said the tensai gently. There was a thoughtful pause. "Do you know what I'm afraid of, Tezuka?"

Finally looking down at the tensai, Tezuka said, "the surgery?"

"No," said Fuji, smiling faintly. "Yumiko-neesan told me that you must be my angel, that's why you're taking care of me… I'm afraid that you might drift away once I'm well. That's so selfish, I know. But I'm holding on while I still can, then you can go…"

Smelling the scent of vanilla from Fuji's hair, Tezuka smiled. "Angels never leave their charges," he said matter-of-factly. Tezuka's words hung in the air as the buchou submerged into thought. "And…" he continued in slow, gripping words, "you're not being selfish. You're in love." He looped his arm around the tensai's back, shifting the latter closer. "Just like I am."

Blinking in confusion, Fuji stared blankly at Tezuka.

The buchou lifted the tensai's chin with his fingers, tracing the edges of the latter's soft lips with his thumb. He bent his head down and pressed his lips against the tensai. Shutting his eyes, he deepened the kiss, fondling, coaxing and searching.

The tensai's head spun at the feeling of pure joy that filled his soul. He responded with Tezuka's kisses with the same want and need. He parted his lips slightly to allow the buchou's tongue to explore.

"I love you, Syusuke," moaned Tezuka against his tensai's throat.

"I – " blushing Fuji pulled away and coughed. He covered his mouth and coughed again. "I'm sorry, I think I've caught cold," he said embarrassedly.

Chuckling in a low and husky voice, Tezuka kissed his lover's forehead. "Should I get a doctor?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No need," said Fuji, burying his head on Tezuka's chest once more. "You know, I used to think that you had such a small hypothalamus."

"You thought I was incapable of human emotions?" asked Tezuka whose brows were raised slightly.

Fuji let out a mellow laugh that Tezuka enjoyed. "No… I thought you might be incapable of perceiving human emotions." The tensai raised his head so that his cerulean eyes met with Tezuka's brown ones. "I love you, though, Kunimitsu." He stopped and said the name again. "Kunimitsu…" He smiled, looking amused. "You know, I always wanted to say that, ne, Kunimitsu?"

Wearing a slight frown, Tezuka soon smiled. "I can see that."

**oOo**

**a/n**: should I say owari? No, not yet… this is technically the last chappie but there's an epilogue. omg… I couldn't believe it… My eyes were tearing up and I was sniffing while I was typing the first part of this chappie. –wail- Sorry I couldn't add everyone into the second portion because that would've been ridiculous since they were in the hospital, ne? And Tezuka would have loved to kill them (third, fourth, fifth and a lot of wheels) since he just had his **Stage Four of Self Actualization: Pinnacle of True Love**.

For those who looked up about leukemia, well, Fuji's transplant is done by stem cell treatment, no donors needed.

Please don't say that you want MORE because I'm still writing the new and improved sequel. And I don't know when I'll be able to publish (need to finish it first). Wah, please don't kill me.

For those interested, my fictionpress account:


	12. Epilogue

**Fallen Angel**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer: **me no richie; therefore, PoT me no ownie. (Konomi-sensei, please adopt me!!!)

Excuse me if the happenings aren't consistent with the ones in the anime, well, this IS a fanfic…

**Pairing: **Tezuka – Fuji. Gyaaaaaaah, beautiful people. I'll keep this as mild as possible. And chaste, if I can.

**Warning**: OOCness… and spoilers. Cliché.

**a/n**: epilogue!!! Don't expect much from this epilogue since it's just a cute part I wanted to add… crap. Fine. I'm going to publish the sequel on Kaidoh's birthday (May 11th), probably May 10 where you are since I'm near the IDL. By then, I would have been done writing the sequel (and finished settling school stuff), ne? And I have to make my best friend read this so we can brainstorm or something…

oooh, i mentioned something about TezuRyoFuji being a happy family. I suddenly remembered something. After Fuji vs. Kirihara match in the Kantou finals… Fuji refused to go to the hospital and said he had to watch the Ryoma vs. Sanada match. Tachibana said something like: if you miss this, Tezuka won't forgive you. Fuji smiled and nodded. Aw. Then again, maybe that's just me. :3

Animestar73 –mou, don't expect much from this… It's just a fun part. –sad- but there's a sequel.

Cassie - -bows- sankyuu. It was fun writing it… and please read on to the sequel and to the third settlement.

Shia Nosake – it's ending…but, wait, there's a sequel… and a third one (what would you call that? 3-quel?)… I hope you'd read on. :3

Ai-Kusabana – It was really something that Ore-sama would say… aw, hearts for Keigo. Oh, that bluff part… well, it was unfair because you wouldn't want to be playing bluff against Tezuka and Fuji since Tezuka has a poker face and Fuji is always smiling. Hard to figure when these two are bluffing or not, right? But probably not too difficult for them when they're playing against each other.

Miji-Chuu – Arigatou gozaimasu:3 –bows-

Okinneko – Much thanks to you, too. –hugs- well, there's a sequel… almost done writing it.

Sheyryoma- that was in the Nationals OVA, I think the one after Tezuka had the first stage of Self Actualization. You cried? Aw, I'm so happy (eh?) that you did, I thought I was the only one who got so sniffy.

alchemistgrl09 – I am so glad you liked it, but you can't kill me, I still have two settlements of TeFu based on Fallen Angel… aww, so that means I really have to publish the sequel SOON??? Nya. I feel lazy because it's so hot where I am… but I might just do exactly that since I have nothing better to do for another month.

Chrono Breaker – I know, it was so sad. – sniff – and the second part… I had such good fun writing it.

Ketchup – I haven't seen those yet, crap, now I really have to see the movies, waaah!!! It seems that the animators are giving us plenty of TeFu fanservices. Can any of the animators adopt me and make a full TeFu episode for me, I wonder? I was talking about the Nationals OVA… and, yes, I actually like the Atobe/Oshitari pairing, even more than Atobe/Jiro. –smiles-

Ookami Fuu – Bio is ok (except when I had to dissect cockroaches. Ewww.). –pat,pat- At least, in the exam, you won't be asked on how to explain the central dogma of biology to a five year old (it was a question for a club interview). You melted? Me too, while typing and rereading… All the fluff is in the sequel (just 3 more chappies, I. CAN. DO. THIS.). The epilogue is just, well, fun. "Be healed by my beauty…" I had a good laugh at that too, that's just the kind that Ore-sama would say, ne? (you should say: Usu…)

Yoshikochan – hmm… I just cut it off to avoid dragging and a long time span. The good stuff (the fluff, the date, the lover's quarrel) are mostly in the sequel A Fine Week, I promise. So this is like I promise to publish the sequel. Fine, fine.

CelicaChick – oooh, sankyuu. I hope you'll read the sequel, ne?

**oOo**

**Epilogue**

"Nya," Eiji said, leaping around to get the streamers properly tied in place. "Where are buchou and Inui? Fujiko-chan is arriving soon…"

"Mn, mada mada dane, Momo-senpai," called Echizen in warning as he set the cake in the table. "You shouldn't sample the food."

"O, Momo, don't touch that – "

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Momoshiro, running around while fanning his mouth to get some water.

Oishi looked suspiciously at the sushi on the table. "What is it, Taka-san?"

The sushi-maker scratched his head. "Wasabi."

"That baka… fushuu," said Kaidoh, ushering the other guests – members of the other tennis clubs – who were kind enough to help with the party.

"Yuuta-kun," called Tachibana Ann as she handed a bouquet of flowers. "You should be the one to open the door and give this to your aniki."

"Me?" asked Yuuta, looking thoroughly annoyed.

The young Fuji got an encouraging pat on the shoulder from his team manager, Mizuki. "He is your brother, after all."

"If you don't want to," piped in Atobe, "Ore-sama can surprise him with his beauty…ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu…"

"Don't depend on it," said Saeki with a grin. "Go on, Yuuta, just do it."

Pulling a long face, Yuuta took the flowers and waited by the door.

An engine roared outside and died. "Hoi! Hoi!" exclaimed Eiji. Then, the door clicked.

"Welcome back, aniki," said a sullen Yuuta.

Fuji Syusuke entered his own dwelling, wearing his usual smile. He patted Yuuta in the head and accepted the bouquet that his younger brother was offering.

"Nyaaaaa, Fujiko," said Eiji, bouncing toward the tensai. "Welcome baaaaaaaack!"

Roving his eyes around, Fuji smiled gratefully at the faces around him as he recognized them as the ones he played Bluff with. Only –

"Tezuka!" said Oishi, waving to someone behind Fuji.

The tensai smiled and spun around. He saw Seigaku's buchou standing by the doorway, beside him was Inui. "I never knew that you could be tardy, Tezuka."

Looking quite moody, Tezuka handed at a blue tin container to Fuji. "I had to get Inui's help."

Smiling pleasantly, Fuji opened the container and received the spoon that Inui was handing. "Mmmm… Arigatou, Inui, Tezuka," he said in gratitude.

"Is that ice cream, ne, Fuji-senpai?" asked Momoshiro looking at the container. "Can I have a taste?"

Merely standing and holding the container, Fuji didn't answer. He just smiled as he normally did.

Momoshiro took a huge spoonful and stuffed the serving into his mouth. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" he yelled, running around again to get some water.

"Nya?" went Eiji, peeking cautiously at the container. "What flavor is it?"

Inui's glasses gleamed deviously. "Wasabi."

Fuji heard a soft laugh and felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Fuji," said Yukimura affably, "do you think you can play after the party?"

"Why?" asked Fuji interestedly.

"Tezuka asked whether we could play doubles," explained Sanada.

Widely smiling, Fuji glanced at Tezuka, who was trying to keep a straight face. The brown-haired buchou felt uncomfortable under the gaze in front of so many people but managed to smile back albeit bleakly. Looking mischievous what with the sharp glint in his eyes, Fuji said, "Ne, Kunimitsu, thank you for the ice cream." He had to keep himself from laughing as the buchou's eyes widened.

"Nya?" went Eiji, peering closely at Fuji. "Did Fujiko-chan say 'Kunimitsu'?"

Fuji shook his head, smiling. "I said 'Tezuka', Eiji. I'm sure I said 'Tezuka.'"

"Unless my data-collecting abilities are flawed," started Inui. "I know you said 'Kunimitsu'."

"No, I did not," said Fuji jovially, straying off to the table. "Taka-san, are these your wasabi sushi? I'll help myself, ok? Itadakimasu!"

Avoiding everyone's suspicious gaze, Tezuka watched from one corner. Fuji never really did change; he still enjoyed teasing. Trying to look as dignified as he normally was Tezuka crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ne, Kunimitsu."

"What is it?" asked Tezuka, looking down at the blue-eyed boy.

"Thank you," said Fuji, smiling genuinely.

Tezuka merely nodded. And, at once, he accustomed himself to the tensai's presence. After all, the smaller boy was always there, by his side. Only he took a long time to notice. "Thank you, too," said Tezuka abruptly.

"For what?" asked Fuji without looking up at Tezuka, just like he used to when they were watching those games in the tournament.

Tezuka didn't say a word.

Fuji smiled in understanding. "You're very welcome."

**oOo**

**Owari**

**oOo**

**a/n:** it's done!!! My first TeFu!!! My first shounen ai fic ever. Woohoo:3 I know, it's not what you expected… well, there's a sequel. Promise.

-scratch head- It took such a short time. –scratch head- I published an original fiction and it took me two years to finish. Well, then, again, this is shorter.

In case you didn't get the ending… well, they're telepathic, aren't they?

Crap, I think I just changed my mind after I said that you can't expect a sequel soon… The sequel is short and just about nine chapters long, so it might be easy to update (considering me). Woot! it's named **A Fine Week**. It'll just be a short one (fine _week_, the title says). It's not exactly a sequel, just an interval fic I guess, to see the progress of TeFu love before I go into the third settlement. And the writing style is different because I tried to be a little playful… what's in it: a conflict, an OC, first misunderstanding, getting busted, kidnap (wouldn't want to expound, you have to read it), getting the blessing… that's pretty much it. Hearts to you if you decide to read it. :3

The third settlement is gonna be a long one since it's futuristic: **One Year in Four **(of course you know why). I've started it, just need to fuse the plot with another to make it nicer. OCs are in here, with our Seigaku pairings. Wait, since, next year is a leap year, **One Year in Four **best be published next year, woohoo! Good for me. But you wouldn't agree, would you? –sniff-

By the way, I'm also working on **Seishun Gakuen Host Club**. But I won't publish it soon since I'm just doing the intro. Almost everyone is in there pairings are all there…

My own doom is coming. Doom is equal to SCHOOL. Boohoo.

For my fictionpress account is under the name vierblith if you're interested in original fiction, btw.


End file.
